What happened to us?
by Ashqua
Summary: AU : Logan and Veronica were together before Lilly's death, so he never went out with her. But her death changed everything between them, he broke her heart and turned the school against her... LoVe
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hurt

Summary : Logan and Veronica were together before Lilly's death, so he never went out with her. But her death changed everything between them, he broke her heart and turned the school against her... LoVe fanfiction.

Veronica was sitting at her lunch table reading several papers when she felt something being thrown on her table, she didn't need to raise her head to know who did it, and from where it came, she ignored it and carried on reading. She felt another ball of paper thrown on her head, she was sick of this, she could not handle it anymore, she put all her books in her bag and left the quad. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Aunt Trish, it's me, I've made a decision, if you still want me to come then okay. I'm moving to San Diego."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" her aunt asked her, wanting to be sure she was making the right decision. As much as she was happy to have her niece come to San Diego to live with her, she could not help but be worried about her sake, ever since Lilly's death she was not the same girl anymore. When Keith had called and asked her if Veronica could stay with her a few weeks she had agreed without a second thought. She had seen how unhappy she was in Neptune and how much she hated her life there, she had asked her to stay in San Diego with her. She had a big house, her children were all in college or lived on the East Coast, her husband died four years ago, she would love to have her stay with her. Veronica had refused, saying she needed to go back to Neptune because her life was there and her father needed her since her mother was gone.

"Yes, I can't stay here anymore, I need a fresh start."

"It's Logan Echolls, isn't it?"

"Yes. I hate what I feel."

"It's normal honey, he is your first love, it's not something you can forget easily."

"Aunt Trish, it's more was, I don't have such feelings anymore, they died with Lilly."

"Don't say that, I'm sure..."

"No, it's true. Listen I have to go home and tell dad about it and then we will call the school to ask them if I can enroll now."

"I will call you tonight and I will try to come to Neptune tomorrow or after tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Aunt Trish for all you are doing for me."

"It's normal, you are my only niece, I want what's best for you."

"I know. Bye."

She hang up and put the phone in her bag, she went to her locker and emptied it, not even looking at the words written on it. Ever since the beginning of the school year she had seen these words on her locker, car, people hates her and enjoy making her life hell, even Logan, the person she called her boyfriend and first love. She was really stupid to think someone like him could have feelings for her, she was even more stupid for losing her virginity to someone like him. She was putting her last book in her bag when she felt someone behind her, she didn't even turn around to look at him. She quickly closed her locker and walked toward the parking lot.

"What are you doing?"

She quickened her pace and when she reached her car she threw everything inside and when she tried to close the door, he put his hand on the door.

"I repeat my question, where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you won't be, now move you hand."

"No! I want you to answer to my question."

"You want to talk to me now? Wow, we haven't talked in months and suddenly you want to talk to me? Sorry, that doesn't work like that, you broke up with me, turned the whole school against me and now you want us to have a nice chat?"

"Ronnie..."

"Don't ever call me like that!" she shouted again. "The girl you call Ronnie is died, I'm not that girl anymore, now you'd better move your hand or I will break it by closing the door. I hate you Logan, you are nothing to me so you can believe me when I say I won't regret it afterwards!"

She pushed him forcefully and closed the door, she drove out of the parking without looking back, I hate Logan Echolls, I hate Logan Echolls, she said, repeating her new mantra, it was the only thing that made his words hurt less. If she ever let her love win over her hate for him she was lost, it would kill her.

"Dad, I'm home." Veronica said from the hall, she dropped her bag on the floor and walked further in the house. She found him in the kitchen, reading a file.

"Veronica!" he said, quickly closing the file and putting it away, he got up and hugged her. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah but I've decided to accept aunt Trish's offer."

"You want to go to San Diego."

"Yeah, there is nothing for me in Neptune but you, I don't want to stay here anymore, this place has destroyed our lives."

"As long as you are sure this is what you want."

"I want to get out of Neptune, it's just too hard to be here without Lilly and..."

"Logan." her father said, he hugged her again, he had seen how hurt she was by Logan's actions and the effects their break up had on her. He remembered how she had come home one day and told him Logan had broken up with her because she chose her father over her friends, she didn't tell him what exactly happened between her and her boyfriend but he knew for sure that things must have been horrible.

"I want to hate him so much that it hurts because I still have feelings for that idiot! I want to stop having feelings just like he did, if he ever had any for me."

"It will eventually go away, I'm sure you will meet many good looking boys in San Diego who will want to go out with you and they will make you forget him."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, I know it will, just be patient. Why don't you take Back Up for a walk while I call the school in San Diego and then I will go to your school and talk to Clemmons."

"Okay, I have my cell in case you need something."

Logan was lying on the bed of the pool house with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, he took a sip and closed his eyes. Veronica Mars, his Veronica was leaving town and it was his fault, he had tortured her and had liked it, he wanted to hurt her just like she had hurt him by choosing her father over the boy who loved her more than anything. She had let him down, she was the only person who knew about Aaron and how he beats him when something does not go his way or just because he wants to hit something. Turning the whole school against her and making her life hell were the only things he found to hurt her and to make her feel his pain, she should have never chosen her father, Jake Kane would have never hurt Lilly.

He still had his eyes closed when someone walked into the room, he didn't want to open them to face the world and the reality, he was once again alone, no one to take care of him and love him.

"Logan what are you doing here?" his mother asked when she saw him. She took the bottle out of his hand an put it on the night table. "If your father catches you..."

"I don't care."

"Logan please, don't do this." she begged him, trying to put the bottle back in its place and clean the mess he had made. She was afraid Aaron would find in the pool house with a bottle in hand and beat him for that, she didn't want to witness again her husband beat her son to death.

"I don't care! I don't care anymore." he said so softly that Lynn almost did not hear him. He crossed his arms over his eyes, he did not want his mother to see his tears.

"Why?"

"Veronica is leaving Neptune."

"What? Why?"

"Because of me." he said half laughing, half sobbing. "I broke her heart, I made her life hell, she hates me and it took me only seven months to do that."

"Logan..."

"No, I don't need your pity, I deserve it, I was an asshole and called her names and spread rumors on her, I even... Mom, I did all I could to hurt her and now I've lost forever."

Lynn looked at her son trying not to judge him but it was hard, she could not believe all the things he had done to the girl he was in love with. She loved Veronica, she did not understand why her son left her for no reason, she had tried to get him to tell her why he was doing that but he had shut the door of his room to her face. Not knowing what to do, she hugged her son and tried to get him to stop crying but it seemed useless.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the delay, I'm busy at the moment, but don't worry, I have something like 17 chapters written and I plan on finishing this story :)

I've started a new fic today, not knowing why, I had this idea yesterday and I had to write it, not knowing what's going to happen in it even thought I have a plot LOL

Chapter 2

Veronica was sitting at the beach dog watching Back up run after another dog in the water, she was trying to take in her all the things around her, she wanted to take pictures of this beach with her, she wanted to remember the old Neptune. She wanted to remember the good old days, when Lilly was still alive, when Duncan was still her friend and not some kind of zombie, when Logan was her boyfriend and loved her. She was going to take some pictures of this happier time with her but all the ones with Logan and her were going to end in the bin, she did not want to have pictures of the of them to haunt her and mock her, because Logan Echolls never had feelings for her. If he was with her it must have been to be closer to Lilly, she was hot and her best friend, maybe he thought he could get close to her by using the nice and stupid Veronica. She was now sure it was the reason he had asked her out, a guy like him would never go out with a girl like her, she had been stupid and she had made a mistake that got her a broken heart. She called Back up and left the beach after one last look at it, the time had come for her to go home and pack so she could get out of Neptune as soon as possible.

When Veronica walked into her house she found her father on the phone with her aunt, she quickly went into her room and started to bring her suitcase out of the closet. She opened the first one and threw clothes in it, not really paying attention to what she was taking with her, but that was until she found the dress she had worn for Homecoming. Lilly had been the one who had convinced her to buy it, she did not really want it at first but like always her best friend had managed to convince her buy it, saying the red should become her new color and how Logan would go crazy when he will see her.

Flashback

"Veronica the boy who is taking you to the dance is here." Keith said from downstairs. Logan smiled awkwardly at his girlfriend's father who had a hand on his holster. "So how are you Logan?"

"I'm fine, how about you Mr Mars?"

"Same thing, I'd like to have a small chat with you about what your plans for tonight are."

"What?"

"I'm asking you what your plans are tonight; you are taking my only daughter out so it's normal to ask what you are going to do."

"We are going to the dance." He said, hoping he would not ask him more questions because he did not really know what Veronica had told to her father. He knew she had told her father she was spending the night at Lilly's but that's all and he was afraid he would ask more questions and they would get busted. He was saved by Veronica who walked into the room in the most amazing red dress he had ever saw. He had to remind himself that her father was in the room, because he wanted only one thing, kiss her and more ...

"Dad leave him alone."

"What? We were just talking, weren't we Logan?"

"Yes sir. Veronica you are stunning."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, are you ready to go?"

"No wait, you are not leaving this house without having your pictures taken." Veronica's mother said, walking in the room with a camera in hand. She pushed her daughter towards Logan who took her hand and smiled at her before looking at her mother. They paused until their cheeks and feet hurt.

"Mom, I think you've taken enough pictures of us."

"Veronica is right, you should let them go, Lilly and Duncan must be waiting for them and so must their dates."

Veronica quickly kissed her father on the cheek and waved at her mother, she took Logan's hand and almost dragged him to the limo which was waiting for them in her driveway. She pushed him in the car and sat next to him, she let out a huge sight and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, so how did it go with your mother?"

"Not that bad, for once she was sober for three hours in a row which must be a record for her." She said sarcastically.

"Let's forget about it and enjoy our night, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let her ruin our night. Thanks for putting up with all my family problems, I don't know why my father stays with her, she is an alcoholic and she cheats on him."

"What? She is cheating on your father?" he said surprised by that new piece of news, he knew about her alcohol problems, but not about her cheating.

"Yeah, I don't know who her lover is but she cheats on him, I caught her at The Grand kissing a man in an elevator. I didn't see his face since he had his back turned but I recognized her."

"I'm sorry Ronnie."

"It's not your fault if my mother is a bitch, but let's talk about our night."

"If I didn't know you better, I would think you are horny, are you in a hurry to get me naked?" he said teasing her, he kissed her and pulled away to put a lock of her behind her ear. "I love you Veronica, forever and a day."

"I love you too, forever and a day." She repeated with a smile.

End of the flashback

She threw the dress on the floor and tried not to look at it, why did it hurt so much? She should have never agreed to go out with him when he had asked her out two years ago. She should have known that going out with a guy like Logan Echolls would end up badly for her, a heartache, maybe he was just like his father, except that he did not hit, he just hurt and betrayed people's trust.

"Veronica what are you doing?"

"Just packing some stuff, why?"

"I called the school in San Diego and they said there is no problem if you want to go to their school then you are welcome, you have good grades."

"Thank God!" she said, she let out a sigh of relief. "Did you tell aunt Trish?"

"Yes, she is coming tomorrow. You should try to get some sleep because with Trish in town you will spend more time packing and talking than sleeping, are you sure you want to live with her?"

"Yes, I love her and San Diego can't be worse than Neptune. You should be ashamed, she is your sister and living with her will be awesome! Sundaes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, all the things which are not allowed with you will be allowed with her."

"I don't think so, I've already made a long, long list of the things you aren't allowed to do and things that should never be put at handy."

"You are no fun!"

"I know." He replied with a smile. "You should go to bed, knowing my sister, she will be in Neptune at dawn, and this woman is crazy."

"Just like you old man."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay, I've been busy with RL and trying to finish Hidden Truth, which is now over so I'm going to work more on this story and maybe write a sequel with an idea I've got about this fic :p 

Chapter 3

"Veronica are you sure you want to take this ugly thing that you call pants with you?" her aunt asked her from the other side of the room, holding a thing that looked like pants. "Because if you keep it I will never let you out of the house with that thing on."

"I really feel loved and could you please stop criticizing my clothes and for your information, this is something I wore when I was thirteen. You don't have to worry about that, I'm sure it doesn't fit anymore."

"Can I please burn it, just to be sure you won't ever wear something that horrible again."

"Of course." She replied with a smile. She took a look at her room while her aunt was out, they had work hard in the last few days to pack all her life in small card boards which were now all against the wall. It was hard for her to imagine leaving a place she had known all her life, but she knew it was something she needed to do to move on with her life and try to forget what happened. San Diego represented a new life, a life away from Neptune and all its drama, a life without 09ers, a life without Logan Echolls in it, she might be happy there. She will probably make new and real friends and forget the people she considered as her friends before Lilly's death.

"Veronica, do you want to go out for lunch because I'm kind of tired of always eating sandwiches, why don't we go to Luigi's?"

"Okay, let me get my handbag and we will be out of here."

"I will be in the living room."

"A table for two." Trish said to the waiter who led them towards one of their last table, which was unfortunately in the middle of the restaurant. She thanked the waiter and asked Veronica what was wrong, she had seen the change of attitude when they had reached their table.

"Nothing, I just wished the table wasn't at the center of the restaurant."

"If you want we can go somewhere else."

"It's okay, it's not like I'm going to see any of these people again, I don't really care aunt Trish. It's just a lunch, my last one here."

"Okay, but if you want to leave I want you to tell me."

"I will, so what do you want to eat?"

"I will take a pizza with lots of cheese and mushrooms, and knowing you, you will take Fettuccine."

"Yes, you know me too well."

She called the waiter and ordered their plates, while they were eating, they talked about what her life would be like in San Diego and how she was going to try to come to Neptune at least twice a month to see her father. They were talking of her cousin when she saw him walk into the restaurant with his mother, she dropped her fork and tried to act as if it was nothing, but she was failing miserably.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry anymore, we should go home and try to finish packing my stuff."

"Veronica, I know there is something bothering you, why don't you tell me?"

"Aunt Trish, it's nothing, I'm…"

"Veronica!" Lynn said from behind, dragging her son behind her by the arm. "What are you doing here? It's been so long since I've seen you, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Echolls, I don't want to seem rude but my aunt and I have to go"

"But your plate is half eaten."

"I'm not hungry, it was nice to see you but we really need to go, we have a lot of things to do, don't we?" she asked her aunt, pleading her to play along and not ask questions.

"My niece is right; we still have some things left to pack before the removers come and she is starting school in four days. I'm sure you know what it's like to move, I want her to have the time to settle down before going back to school."

"Of course, I didn't know you were moving."

"It's just me, my father isn't moving, my aunt is feeling a little bit lonely since her youngest daughter left for college and I decided to move in with her, some kind of fresh start." She said with a fake smile, which seemed horribly sad, she quickly put on her glasses when she felt tears start to pool in her eyes. Then in a voice she hoped was normal she quickly said good bye and grabbed her aunt by the arm, she held on it as if she might fall if she let it go. When they reached the car, she broke down, it was too hard to see him act like he did not care about her, no correction, he did not care about her, he was not acting, that was how he felt. Trish took her in her arms and hugged her niece, she hated seeing her so broken over a guy she was sure was not even worth it.

"Come on, let's get you home and finish packing, the sooner we leave this town, the better."

"Yeah, I hate him almost as much as I hate myself for having feelings for a guy who doesn't even care about me and who wishes I'm six feet under. I really need a shrink." she said with a sad smile.

"You are right, you need a good shrink, I will give you the number of my shrink once we are at home, he is great." she said with a smile to make her laugh, she hated seeing her like that, if she could she would go back into the restaurant and slap the guy, she wiped away her tears and added. "We should go home and finish packing so we can hit the road around six and be home by eight."

"Yes, like you said the sooner the better. I don't want to run into him again before a long time"

"If it happens, I will give him a piece of my mind."

Lynn had chosen a table next to the window so she could take a look at Veronica, she had seen how horrible she looked when she saw Logan and when she put her glasses on, she had had the confirmation. Logan was not only an idiot, he was also someone who did not deserve a girl like Veronica, she loved him even thought he had hurt her, but her love was soon going to turn into hate. It had happened to her, she loved Aaron but when he started to hurt her, again and again, her love turned into hate.

"You are an idiot." she said when she saw Veronica smile and brush away her last tears. "I never though these words would ever come out of my mouth, but you are turning into your father."

"I will never ever be like him!"

"You are doing to Veronica what your father did to me, I hope you realize that even if she doesn't hate you now, it will soon change. She loves you and by the time she moves in with her aunt she will hate you and I don't think that after you will be able to win her love again. If you want to do something then it better be soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan parked his car in Veronica's driveway; he watched her move in her house, carrying boxes after boxes. He felt like a stalker, sitting here in his car and watching his ex-girlfriend, as much as he wanted to prove his mother wrong about him looking like Aaron, he had realized that she was right. He had hurt what he reconsidered for a long time, and still does, the love of his life and now he did not know what to do to make things up with her. He did not even know if there was something left to save, he had made sure to destroy her and turned everybody against her do so.

He got out of his car and walked toward the house, but when he came near the trash can he stopped when he saw what was on the top of it. Logan kneel and took the picture to look at it, when he did, he realized that it was too late, his Veronica was gone, and so were her feelings for him. He took the pictures with him and carried them to his car, trying not to cry, as hard as it was. If he did not cry when Aaron beats him, why should he cry now?

"So how did it go?" his mother asked him as soon as she saw him walk into the room.

"I didn't go in."

"Why? What happened?"

"I found these in the trash." He said giving her the pictures. "I took it as a sign that she didn't want to see me or even want me to be a part of her life. I guess you were right, I'm like Aaron, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree

"I'm so sorry Logan, I wished things had gone differently between you and Veronica. Why don't you try to talk to her, maybe …"

"Mom, please don't. I've fucked up every chance I had with her, now it's too late and I have to deal with the consequences of my idiocy. I had an amazing girlfriend and I broke up with her because of something her father was doing, and I'm starting to think he had good reasons to go after the Kanes, but by the time I realized it it was too late. I came here to drop these pictures, I'm going to the beach and surf a little, I will try to be back for dinner."

"Okay." Lynn replied, knowing there was nothing she could to help him. She took all the pictures he had bought with them to his room. She sat on his bed and looked at them, one by one, she could see on them how happy they were, it hurt to see how broken they had become.

After hours of surfing, Logan threw his board on the sand and sat on it, he was too tired to move again, he had done all he could to take Veronica out of his mind, but that did not work, the more he tried to forget her, the more he thought of her, his sweet and innocence Veronica. Even if he was sure, she was no longer innocent thanks to him, he had really messed up. He was still watching the sea when someone sat next to him.

"Are you here to make fun of me? Because if it's the case, your friends aren't here to witness you taking my head off."

"Veronica…"

"I don't want to listen to you." She said getting up. "Forget I even said that, I don't care anymore. I wrote you this stupid thing, I should have thrown it as soon as it was written but I didn't. So take it and do whatever you want to do with it, you can burn it or throw it, it won't change anything. Duncan also got a letter."

"Why are you leaving, Neptune is your home."

"Not anymore, it's time to move on, I'm sure you know what I mean, you were the one who started to date a girl three hours after you broke up with me. With Lilly gone, you breaking my heart, Duncan turned into a zombie, my mother who finally took off, my father who started his own business and spends more time at the office than at home, there is nothing left for me here."

"There are people who still love you."

"Really? Well, one of them is dead; the other is my father and Duncan when he is not on drugs."

"What about me?"

"You?" she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but you are just a mirage, something illusory like our relationship. Things between us were never really true, we made them up and when things fell apart it fell like a house of cards. Our relation was based upon lies, we should have stayed friends, we would have been better off than girlfriend and boyfriend."

"How can you say something like that?"

"It's easier now that I've realized that our relation was never true, you wanted Lilly and you settled for the second best, me. I should be angry at you for using me, but I can't, I've learned from my mistake and I have to thank you for that. You taught me a lesson, never trust people who say I love you and never believe again in love because it will always end up bad. If my first love went bad then it means only one thing, I'm not made for love, I should go to Vegas and try to play poker."

"Veronica, things between us were true, I loved you…"

"No, you didn't. Your actions prove it; you know it and if you are trying to hurt me then let me tell you it's useless, nothing can hurt me anymore."

When she stood up, Logan did the same thing and grabbed her by the arm to prevent her from leaving him. He could not let her go without talking to her first, he could not let her go thinking he was in love with Lilly and he used her to replace her best friend.

"I love you Veronica, remember forever and a day, you have to believe me."

"I'm sorry Logan, I don't believe you anymore, I don't even trust you."

"Please." He said, begging her with his eyes, he felt tears roll on his cheeks. She brushed them away and kissed his cheek.

"I don't believe you, I know you better than anyone, I know how you use fake tears to get what you want, and it won't work with me. You broke me, I let you in my heart and you broke me by using some of my secrets to do it, it won't happen again. I will never let you near me again because you might be the one who kills me." She said sadly. She began to walk away when she heard him shout.

"You are going to kill me, I love you but you are breaking my heart! Damn it Mars, I love you, only you, not Lilly!"

"Good bye Logan, I wish you the best."

Logan let her arm go but he ran after her and stopped in front of her.

"Please don't leave me, I need you, I will make it up to you, I promise. I will do all you want, just ask and I will do, please give me another chance."

"It's too late; nothing can be saved between us. I don't trust you anymore and I don't want to love you anymore, I want to stop having feelings for you."

She kissed him softly on the lips before running away from him. Logan carried on crying, he looked down and saw the letter he had in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I was away for the last two weeks with almost no internet.

Remember, reviews make me write more and update sooner

Chapter 5

_Dear Logan, Logan, Hey you._

_I'm writing this letter, not knowing why, it's not like we are friends or even dating, hell we never talk to each other anymore. Well, we do but when we 'talk' you usually insult me. I've decided to move away from Neptune, away from you and away from some memories which hurt, it's time for me to start a new life and to move on._

_I was packing my belongings when I realized something, you were with me because my best friend is the only girl you love, I was the second choice, the girl who said yes when Lilly said no. I know I should be angry, but I can't, I don't know how to hate someone I love, I've accepted it, you can't control your feelings._

_I was happy with you but that was before Lilly's death, you lost the girl you loved, but I lost my best friend, a sister, the only person who could understand me. Someday I will eventually forget you and the pain that is always associated to your name, for months I thought no one could hurt me more than my mother but you did and that what kills me. I trusted you and I needed my boyfriend to help and support me, but you did none of these things, instead you tortured me and made my life a living hell. I should hate you for letting me down, for breaking up with me without even telling me we were no longer an item, learning you had asked another girl out the way I did was just horrible, I was already suffering because Lilly was gone and you added more pain. I remember thinking that I should have been the one who died that day because she didn't deserve what happened to her, she had so many things to live and you loved her._

_I'm sorry for telling you all these things, I just hope this letter will be burned and you won't read it so I can take my secrets to grave, unless my aunt makes me go to her shrink._

_Someday, we will forget each other and the relation we had, when that day will come I might finally feel happy or fall in love again, I can't let you ruin my love life again. I need to be happy and feel loved not used. Hope you will find what you really want and a girl who will understand you and help you to deal with Aaron, I'm just sad to know I will never be that girl again. Despite the pain you've caused me, I hope you will find what you are looking for and finally be at peace with yourself._

_Veronica._

Logan read again the letter until he knew it by heart, he knew Veronica was hurt but he didn't know she was that hurt. How could she think he was in love with Lilly, he loved her, not her best friend, she was not this second choice, Veronica was his first choice. She was the girl who saw the real Logan, not the king of the 09ers or Aaron's son, he was just a normal guy who fell in love with the cutest and kindest girl he had ever met.

"Logan, dinner is ready." His mother said, walking into his room.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"I don't want to eat, mom please."

"What happened?" she asked him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Veronica and the truth happened."

"What?"

"I ran into Veronica at the beach and we had a small chat, she also gave me a letter. Mom she thinks I didn't love her that I was in love with Lilly, but she is wrong, I love her, I've always loved her. She is the only girl I fell in love with, Lilly was just a friend, nothing more."

"Why would she think that?"

"I don't know, I've hurt her but I love her, why would she think that. I've lost her!"

"Honey, don't say that, maybe…"

"Read her letter, it's obvious, she wants me out of her life, she wants to hate me and kill all the feelings she has for me."

"Logan, such feelings don't die overnight. She needs time, give her time and space so she can see things differently."

"I don't know if I can do that, I love her, it's going to kill me if I don't see her. When I broke up with her, at least I could still see her at school and I knew where she was but that won't be the case anymore. What do you think I should do? Go to her home and try to convince her to stay with me or ..."

"No, like I said you should give her time and space, she needs to mourn Lilly and your relation, if you want to date her again, you should give her these two things."

"It's hard, I can't imagine a life without her in it."

"I know but there is nothing you can do about it, Logan let Veronica go, you never know what might happen. She could realize that she loves and wants to give your relation another chance."

"I don't think so, listen mom I have to go, she gave me a letter for Duncan and I will go to his house to give it to him."

"Okay, don't do anything stupid."

"Of course, you know me." He said with a smile, he got up and kissed his mother.

The next chapter is going to be pretty interesting... Believe me, a fight and some blood and also a secret will be revealed...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan parked his car in the Kane's driveway, happy to see the limo was not there, which meant Duncan's parents were not home. He locked his car and walked towards the door, he knocked twice before walking in, not waiting for someone to open the door, he saw Duncan near the pool and went there.

"Duncan." He said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He sat on the chair next to him. "How are you man?"

"Fine, so what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, I saw Veronica at the beach and…"

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid again!" he said angry. Logan looked at him surprised, he knew Duncan was still Veronica's friend and they still hang out but he did not know why he was reacting so violently.

"No, we talked that's all we did. Did you know she is moving?"

"Yes, her aunt asked her to come and live with her in San Diego; she accepted her offer a few weeks ago, after one of your friends did something again. I guess you can be happy, you've managed to get rid of her, she is out of your life for good."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked hurt, his best friend knew she was leaving before him but he never told him.

"Because I saw how much she needs to get away from this town, especially you. I'm surprised it took her so long to realize you weren't worth it, you are my best friend but you never deserved her, she is too good her, no you aren't good enough for her."

"Why are you telling me all these things now, why not before?"

"I never told you these things before because you made her happy but then you broke up, I was afraid you would blame her and try to make her life worse. I feel sorry for you, you had a great girl who loved you but you've lost her and you will never find another girl like Veronica."

"You are saying that but you've never tried to stop me."

"I tried at the beginning but I stopped when Veronica asked me to because she didn't want me to have problems with you, but now she is leaving Neptune, I can tell all the things I've wanted to tell you and nothing will stop me. Logan you are an asshole, you've hurt her like no one has, she hates herself for loving you whereas she should hate you because it's all your fault, you've made her life hell and you enjoyed it! She is leaving the only place she calls home because she made a mistake at fifteen, going out with you, she should have said no, I told her to say no but she didn't listen to me."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I never wanted her to go out with you, I have tried to convince her to break up with you several time."

"How could you do that, I loved her! You know that, I thought you were my friend."

"I'm your best friend Logan so I know you, I know how you act around girls, and I didn't want Veronica to be hurt by someone like you. I've never trusted you completely with Veronica, I knew you would do something stupid and hurt her, you've proved me right. I should have put an end to this when I had the chance, you don't deserve a girl like Veronica, and she is too perfect for you."

Logan jumped on Duncan and hit him, Duncan punched him in the stomach, they were still fighting when Jake Kane came home. He ran to them and tried to separate them, he pushed his son away and held Logan.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ask your son."

"You know I'm right, Veronica is too good for you, she should have left you before you broke her heart. I really hope she will never come back to Neptune and she will find someone in San Diego, someone who won't be like you."

"I love her!" Logan yelled angry, he tried to go towards Duncan but his father held. "I love Veronica, why can't you see that?"

"Because Veronica is an angel and you are the devil, leave her alone, don't ever come near again or I will make you pay, friend or not. Leave her alone Logan, this will be your only warning."

"I'm sorry but that won't happen, I love her and I will make her fall in love with me again, I will prove her that I can change for her and I will. If you want to kill me then do so, I will even buy you the gun."

"Logan please don't do this, let her be happy, don't ruin her life again. She wants to be happy and she won't be if you are in her life, don't you think she has already suffered with Lilly's death? Your break up?"

"I want to make it up to her."

"She won't forgive you, please she is my little sister, I don't want to lose another sister."

"What?" he asked surprised, he pushed Jake's arms and walked towards Duncan who was standing over the pool. "What do you mean she is your sister?"

"Her mother had an affair with my father and she is the result of it."

"Does she know it?"

"Yeah, Lilly and I told her when we learned about it. We had a DNA test done, we talked her into doing it, it took us four months to convince her to do one. She is a stubborn girl."

"She never told me you were more than friends."

"We were the only ones who knew the truth, Lilly, Veronica and I. Keith still doesn't know, she doesn't want to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was our secret, we understood each other better than anyone, we knew each other's secrets and we were best friends. We couldn't let you in, I didn't want you to know, I knew you wouldn't stay around and I was right. I don't even want to imagine what you would have done with that news; you would have killed her because her father would have never been able to deal with the consequences of that revelation. Listen Logan, it's late, you should go home, there is nothing more to add to this conversation."

"You are right." He said somehow sad. "So are we still friends or not?"

"Right now, I don't know. You've hurt her bad, because of you she's moving to another town, you have to understand me, she is my little sister."

"Yeah." He took out of his pocket a white envelope and gave it to him. "It's from Veronica, I got one and she asked me to give you this one."

"I will see at school."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Duncan opened the envelope and began reading the letter Veronica had written to him. When he finished reading; he was in tears because she was really gone and he would no longer meet her in secret to talk to her about how much he misses Lilly. He brushed away his tears and put the letter in the envelope and was about to leave when his father grabbed him by the arm.

"We need to talk about what just happened."

"There is nothing to say."

"I don't think so, you are going to talk about this whether you want it or not. I'll be waiting in the living room while you go upstairs and clean the blood from your face."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"That's not what I think. You either go upstairs to clean yourself up or you stay here and we talk about this right now." He said angry, he did not really enjoy learning such news like that. He had doubts about being Veronica's father because he had a one night stand with her mother. Lianne had always told him Keith was Veronica's father; she had lied to him and lied to her daughter, to their daughter, he thought bitterly. He stopped pacing when he saw Duncan walk into the living room. "How's your face?"

"It's nothing, it will go away soon."

"When did you learn the truth about Veronica being your sister?" he asked, not ready yet to say the word daughter.

"We were fifteen, Lilly and I were looking for something in your desk. She opened a drawer in which she found a letter from Lianne saying that you weren't Veronica's father. We decided to talk to Veronica about it but she stopped talking to us for weeks after because she was afraid of what it meant; Keith is the only father she knows. After four weeks, she finally decided on taking a DNA test, she took some hair from his comb and Lilly and I did the same. And two weeks later we were had the results. The three of us were sitting in Lilly's room looking at the brown envelope, none of us wanted to open it because we knew that the life we had would never be the same again. Finally, Lilly took the envelope and opened it, she had a huge smile on her face and we understood what that meant; we were related. Veronica made us swear never to say anything about it and it became our secret because no one could learn the truth, can you believe that? Veronica didn't want to be Jake Kane's daughter, and she was really afraid of what would come out of this. She loves her father; even after Lilly's death, she made me repeat my promise the day we buried her. She did all she could to keep this secret a secret."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I already told you, Veronica made us promise never to tell anyone and we kept our promise."

"She is… she is my daughter, don't you think I deserve to know that?"

"Dad, Veronica's father is Keith Mars and that's how she will always see things. Please, don't do anything to change that. She doesn't want any money from us. She is ready to sign all the papers necessary and that you want as long as you don't tell Keith the truth."

"What?"

"She is ready to sign a paper to renounce the Kane's fortune. She even contacted a lawyer and asked him if she could sign such a paper without her father knowing it."

"Why? Why did she do that?"

"Her mother is gone, Lilly is gone, the life she knew is all gone; Logan broke her heart, her father is the only person she has left and she wants to protect him. She loves him more than anything and she is ready to do all she can to protect him. Please, don't do anything that might ruin her new life. You don't know her like I do, you don't love her and that's fine but please don't do anything. If you love me and if you ever loved Lilly respect her decision and let her be happy."

"She is my daughter!" Jake said, "I've already lost one... I can't lose her too."

"Dad, Veronica isn't your daughter, biologically speaking she is but you aren't her father. Keith is. He is the one who has raised; took her to hospital when she was twelve because she broke her leg during a soccer game. In her heart he is the only father she has."

"But she's mine."

"Please, respect her wish, she is seventeen and she has suffered more than any of us ever have. Her mother was an alcoholic who left her one day without saying good bye, she discovered that the man she calls dad isn't her real dad, she lost her best friend and sister, she lost the guy she loves, and now she is moving because she can't deal with the pain anymore."

"I've already lost one; I want to get to know her, I'm not asking for custody, I just want to know the real Veronica. Not your best friend, I want to get to know my daughter, I will give her some time to settle down before going there to talk to her. You can come with me if you want but I won't change my mind about this."

"I will come, I want to be there."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the administration building is?" Veronica asked a boy who had a locker next to hers. 

"Yes, you see that corridor on the left?"

"Yeah."

"It's at the end of it; if you want I can walk you there."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "I hate being the new student."

"I know the feeling; I moved to San Diego three years ago and I was in your shoes, they were all looking at me and whispering. I'm Wallace Fennel."

"Veronica Mars, thank you for helping me. I'm kind of scared because I don't know how this school works. I just hope it won't be as bad as my former school. What can you tell me about the Drenton High?"

"There are two kinds of students; the popular ones and the others, 99.9 of us who aren't popular. I'm one of them, so if you want to be a member of the popular crew you should leave before it's too late."

"Been there, done that, I don't want to be popular; I want to be normal, just normal."

AN : Sorry for the delay, I'm back to college and I've got so much work to do that I barely have the time to write, let alone update. I promise to try to update sooner, but my teachers are giving us too many translations to do and stuff to learn LOL. I'll try to work on my stories over the week end and try to finish What happened to us and get some work done on What hurts the most but no promise. I'm going out tomorrow with my friends from college and I'll get home late and then go to school, give an english lecture to a pupil after school and then sleeeeeeep! But I really promise to make it up to you :D


	8. Chapter 8

Don't forget to review, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy you get a chapter lol

Chapter 8

Ever since she moved to San Diego, Veronica was happy with her new life, she loved it, she had made new friends and school was cool as long as she stayed away from some people. She learned to forgive and forget about Logan; now, it didn't hurt so much to think about him nor watch one of the rare pictures of the two of them she kept. It was on the top of her bedside table; she had taken it out of the only cardboard box which was still left unpacked in the back of her closet. She dried her hands and went to answer the door when she heard the door bell. Wallace was on time for their weekly movie night.

"Hey V!" he said walking into the house. "Is your aunt here?"

"No, she went out with her friends for their usual poker night."

"Poker?"

"Yeah. She loves that game; never play against her because she will take all your cash. My last boyfriend did and he lost all his money."

"Thanks for the tip; so what do you want to see, I've brought some chick flicks and Easy Rid-."

"Not, Easy Rider!" she said not giving him the time to finish his sentence. It was Logan's favorite movie and he had made her watch it countless times when they were together. "Why don't you go in the living room and put the movie on while I go get the pop corn."

"Okay."

Wallace was putting the DVD on when her cell rang; he looked at the ID and called Veronica.

"Veronica, your cell phone is ringing."

"Take the call, please."

"Hello?"

"Veronica?" a voice said.

"No, it's Wallace but it's Veronica's phone. Can I help you?"

"Could I speak to Veronica, please."

"Sure, who is speaking?"

"Logan."

"Veronica, it's a guy called Logan."

"Hung up." She said from the kitchen.

"What? You want me to hung up, why?"

"Just hung up!" she said angry.

"Okay, not need to get angry." He hung up and threw the phone on the couch while he waited for her to come back to the living room to talk about what happened.

"Why did you ask me to hang up?"

"Logan's my ex-boyfriend and things ended pretty bad between us. He broke up with me after my best friend's death and he did some horrible things to me. Before I left he tried to convince me to stay in Neptune but I refused. Then I moved here and ever since then I've tried to forget about everything that he told me at beach but I can't get his words out of my head."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. I know he was being sincere even if at the time I didn't want to believe him. I tried to hurt him and I managed to do it by breaking his heart like he broke mine. I wanted him to hurt as much as he hurt me. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet."

"It's been five months since you've moved here; the school year is almost over and you will go back home. You will have to face him sooner or later."

"It better be later then. Let's forget about Logan and watch the movie, that's why you are here."

"Okay, but if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, you are the best BFF a girl could ask for."

"I know."

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

"I'm going to the spa with my aunt and then my BFF and I are going to the beach, you?"

"I was going to go to the beach with my BFF but then this hot girl asked me out so I'm going to go out with her and tell my BFF that my mother…"

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you? I know all your secrets and I can use them. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to take the bus with all these crazy kids. Thanks Veronica."

"You 're welcome." she replied without looking at him. She had her head buried in her bag looking for her keys. When she raised her head she saw someone leaned against her car,; she didn't have to move closer to know who it was. "Stay here."

She left Wallace and moved towards her car; Logan raised his head when he saw her. Their eyes meet before he walked towards her.

"Logan."

"Veronica." He said with a smile. She had to bite the inside of her cheek not to smile back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called you last night and your new friend answered but there was this tiny little annoying blonde girl who told him to hang up and he did. Veronica, I thought we were past it, I gave you time and space."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to see Duncan after our last encounter and he told me to leave you alone for some time. I did it hoping you would call or write but you never did. So, I'm here. Veronica, I love you, not Lilly, she was just a friend. You are the only girl I've ever loved. Please, don't ever think I've loved anyone more than you because that's not true. I know I was an asshole and that I don't deserve you but I've changed. I stopped drinking, I don't party that much, and I even sent Dick to hospital when he made a comment about you."

"What did you do to Dick?"

"I broke his nose when he said something about you. I didn't really appreciate it."

"He is one of your best friends."

"Yeah, but things change. Now, he knows that it's better to keep his mouth shut and not badmouth you. I love you Veronica Mars. My feelings for you have only grown stronger over the past couple of months. I need you in my life. I realized that I can't live without you. Please, give us another chance; I know I can make you happy, just please give me another chance to prove it."

"I don't know… I don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you; I promise, I would kill myself before hurting you again. Veronica, I promise to make you happy just give me another chance to prove it." He said with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to think of what he would do if she ever said no.

"Okay, but this is your last and only. If you let me down once again, we are over for good."

Logan took her in his arms and kissed her; when they pulled apart she wiped off the tears from his eyes. She smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"I really hope those are happy tears."

"Yeah. From now on you will only see happy tears from me because you make me happy. Thank you, Veronica. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you, forever and a day."

"I love you too, forever and a day." She repeated as some tears fell from her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Veronica, what's going on?" Wallace asked her when he saw her in Logan's arms.

"Nothing, Wallace this is Logan Echolls, my boyfriend." She said with a smile. "Logan, this is Wallace Fennel, my BFF."

"The guy who hang up on me yesterday. Nice to meet you."

"Veronica, I need to talk its important." He took her hand and forced her to come with him, away from Logan. "I thought he was the guy that hurt you, what are you doing?"

"I'm in love with him, Wallace; you don't know him like I do. Yes, he hurt me but I forgave him because he loves me too. Over the last year, we've done a lot of hurting; we are trying to make up for it. So, we can finally move on and be happy, I know it sounds like 'Days of our Life.' Hell, it's also making me want to throw up, but he's the guy I've been in love for the last two years."

"Okay, but if he ever hurts you again, I will make him pay."

"Yeah." Veronica said, knowing no one could physically hurt him more than Aaron. Suddenly, she thought of what must have happened to Logan while she wasn't there. "Listen, Wallace, I can't take you home but if you want you can take my car. I will come over to get it later."

"What? Why?"

"I can't explain, this is… Wallace just trust me this is important but I can't explain. Take my car if you want and I'll catch a ride with Logan."

"Okay." He replied, seeing there was something wrong with his best friend. She threw him her keys and ran towards Logan; she took him by the arm and said something to him. Wallace saw his face change it become darker, he looked away but Veronica forced him to look at her. She said something else before they both got in the car.

* * *

"Where's your aunt?"

"She went to visit my uncle's grave, she does it every Friday; she won't be back until six, so we have enough time to talk."

"Veronica, please…"

"No, I want to know what Aaron did to you while I was here, please, I need to know."

"Veronica, believe me you don't want to know this, it will only hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you again."

"I know but I need to know what happened. You've always told me everything about Aaron's beating."

"Okay, but I want you to promise me not to get angry at yourself or anything like that."

"Logan…"

"No, I want you to promise me. Otherwise, I won't tell you anything."

"I promise."

"After you left, I went to go see Duncan and we kind of got into an argument; during which he told me many things. Such as why you, Duncan, and Lilly were so close and how he tried to convince you to break up with me. When I got home that night; I went to the pool house and raided the bar, I was half drunk when my father came in with one of his 'fans,' he hit me so hard that I didn't go to school for one week. My mother had to take me to hospital; I got 6 stitches and a broken arm. I don't think the doctor believed me when I told him I got in a fight with a guy who slept with my girlfriend. After that day, my mother threw the entire alcoholic beverage collection we had at home and made sure to keep me away from trouble." He said with a sad smile. "She's been sober for five months now, she even goes to the AA meetings under a fake name."

"That's a good thing, Logan. I'm so so sorry, I should have told you about Lilly and Duncan; it's just that I didn't want people to know about it, I couldn't deal with it. Why did you do that Logan? You should have called; you should have done something to tell me about it…"

"No, Veronica. You needed time and space to move on and that's what I gave you. Please, don't feel guilty over something I did, it wasn't my fault and it wasn't yours, it was Aaron's fault. It's going to end soon, my mother is saving money, she is even filming a new movie in LA. She's acting again because she wants to be able to support us after we leave Aaron. She went to see a lawyer, she's going to get my custody and a lot of money from Aaron when she will files for divorce. She has enough dirt on him to bring him down. Knowing him, he will pay anything to keep everything perfect and make up some sob story in which he will be the victim."

"She's going to leave him?"

"Yeah, needless to say that after our visit to hospital he wasn't too happy. He punched her in the face, telling her that she should have left me on the floor and not taken me to the hospital. He gave her a black eye. We weren't able to leave the house for a week; it was during that week, that she made her decision. She told me she was going to put an end to our suffering and leave Aaron. The following week we were both on a plane to LA to meet one of her friends who was looking for an actress for his next movie. The next day we were in the lawyer's office."

"Does your father know about your plans?"

"No, he is totally clueless. He is happy since my mother moved out to the guest room because now he can cheat on her even more often since there is no one waiting for him in the bedroom."

"Wow, a lot of things changed while I've been away."

"Yeah, but for the best."

"Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you learn the truth about Jake being my father?"

"Duncan and I got into a fight, but let me tell you your brother hits like a girl. He didn't even hurt me."

"You fought?"

"Kind of fought, but now we are the best-est friends ever." He said with a smile. "Don't worry, we talked and we've managed to work things out. He knows I love you and that I can make you happy. You are the only woman I love Veronica Mars, well, I also love my mother but it's not the same thing."

"I'd better be the only woman you love; otherwise, I might kick your ass."

Logan grabbed her arm and made her sit on his lap as he began kissing on her neck before moving to her lips. He moved a hand under her shirt to touch her skin while still kissing her when the front door opened.

"Veronica Anne Mars what the hell are you doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

I know they got back really soon and she easily forgave Logan, but I had no idea of how to get them back together and what he could do to make her forgive him. And don't forget they still love each other despite how much they hurt each other.

Thanks to those who reviewed and you now know how it works, the more you review the sooner I update, probably on thursday before going out for a party. I'm about to finish this story so I'll start to work on What hurts the most more seriously and update some time next week since I'm going to be on holiday for one week on Friday and my parents cancelled our trip to Paris.

Chapter 10

"Aunt Trish!" Veronica said, quickly moving off Logan's lap and fixing her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house, what were you doing with him?"

"Kissing?"

"I know what you were doing, but I thought you and Logan were through, what's going on?"

"We're back together. We talked and we've realized that we are happier together than apart, so we're going to try it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Mrs. Mars, I know I hurt your niece, but I love her, we love each other and we want to try again. I know this time it will work because I won't be the psychotic jackass I used to be. I love her and I want to make her happy. Please, don't try to make us break up; I've barely made it alive these last few months without her. I need her…"

"You didn't exactly prove it! You've made her life impossible for months."

"I know and I regret it. You can trust me, if I could, I would go back in time and change everything but I can't. I want to make up for lost time. I've lived without her for six months and I know that I can't do it again, it would kill me. I love her. She makes me happy and she makes me want to wake up in the morning, she is the love of my life." He said, begging her to believe him.

Trish looked away and sat on the armchair, she said nothing for a few seconds.

"You've managed to convince me Logan, but you hurt her again and I will kill you. But now, you have to convince Keith and that won't be easy, you can believe me."

"I know. Don't remind me."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." he answered, not knowing why she was asking him.  
"If you want, you can stay here but it will in the guest room and Veronica's room is off limit, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, I like you Logan but if you hurt my only niece you are a dead man. I'm leaving the two of you alone so don't do anything, I wouldn't do."

"Like what? You did most of the forbidden stuff according to dad."

"Very funny, don't do what I did then." She said with a smile as she left the room and went to the kitchen. Logan looked at her surprised by how cool her aunt was. His own aunt would have never reacted like that; she would have kicked her out for calling her a slut, especially, Aaron's older sister who was a real bitch.

"Your aunt is weird."

"Weird? Why?"

"She just agreed to let me sleep in the same house as you. Your father would never let me in your house without showing me his gun first and he never ever let me in your bedroom even with the door open."

"Daddy Mars, in an over protective father, I'm his only daughter." She said, before quickly looking down, she was not his daughter.

Logan took her in his arms to comfort her because he knew exactly what she was thinking and didn't want her to think such things. "I never want to tell him about the bitch he married… it would kill him if he ever found out the truth. You have to promise to never tell him."

"I won't. Jake knows the truth… you will have to deal with him too."

"He knows? God, this is a nightmare, he can't know, he's going to ruin everything. Who told him? What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. You need to take easy. He's known for months and he still hasn't done anything."

"Who told him?"

"No one, Duncan and I were fighting when he told me you were siblings and Jake overheard. I don't know what happened after I left, Duncan told me his father was shocked and he promised him not to contact you or anything like that until you were ready."

"Well, he still hasn't contacted me; I guess, that means he doesn't want to be a part of my life, does it?"  
"I don't know I wish I could give you the answer you want but I can't. You should ask Duncan or Jake, they know the answer better than me, if you want I can take you to Neptune and bring you back."

"No." she said sharking her head as she stood up and paced in front of him. She stopped in front of him. "It will have to wait until this summer; I don't want to do it before my exams. How could this happen? I was supposed to have a nice and quiet life with Lilly and Duncan as my best friends and you as my boyfriend, not a life in which Lilly is dead, Duncan is still my friend and you as my ex-boyfriend, what went wrong?"

"I don't know, don't worry Veronica, everything will go back to normal."

"Nothing can go back to normal, tomorrow Lilly will still be dead and Jake will still be my father."

"Yeah, but we are together now and Duncan is still our friend, it's about as normal as it can be. I wish things were different and if I could, I would make things better but I can't go back in time."

"It's not our fault, the only one responsible of all this pain is Lilly's killer. When we find him we will slowly put everything behind us."

"So, you still think Abel didn't do it?"

"I know he didn't do it, Lilly got a ticket two hours after the time of her death. You know how much she loved to drive fast. Before she died she told me there was someone hassling her, she had slept with someone while she was drunk and she didn't know what to do."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to go to Lilly's on the day she died so she could tell me more, but by the time I arrived she was dead…"

"You were with me that day, after the car wash thing, we went to the beach and then went to her house." Logan said softly. "If we hadn't gone to the beach, she might still be alive."

"Don't do that, that's what I did and it drove me crazy. Lilly is dead and there's nothing we could have done. The guy wanted to kill her… he did it that day just like he could have done it any another day. Don't feel guilty about it."

"It's hard knowing I could have done something."

"Believe me; you will soon realize that there was nothing we could have done. But let's talk about merrier things, what do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Pizza!"

"Okay, go get your jacket, I'm taking you out."

"You don't know where it is."

"That's why you are going to be my guide."


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the update I promised you, I'm updating from school, good thing I brought alone my laptop and I'm scared of getting caught LOL

Don't forget to review please.

Thanks

Chapter 11

"How's school?" Veronica asked Logan, while they were waiting for their pizzas at their table. She was sitting next to him almost on his lap.

"Good, people miss you."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I should have said Meg, Duncan, and Mac miss you."

"This time I believe you." She said with a smile. "I miss them too."

"Why don't you come back to Neptune, next weekend? I'd love to spend time with you, you could see all your friends, your father and me."

"I'll think about it."

"Yes!" he said happily. Veronica looked at him strangely, surprised by his reaction.

"I haven't said yes, just that I would think about it."

"But you didn't say no, which is already a good thing. I was afraid you would say no without even thinking about it. I love you Veronica and I want to have you back in Neptune, that is our hometown and we grew up there. Why don't you…"

"Veronica Mars!" someone said from behind them. When Veronica saw who it was, she hid her face in his shirt and murmured something about how much she hated the girl and didn't want to see her. "I knew it was you, but the girls didn't believe me! Who's your friend?"

"I'm Logan Echolls, her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know she had one, ever since she moved here, we always saw her alone or hanging out with Wallace."

"I don't live here. Veronica and I started dating before she moved here."

"Logan Echolls?" another girl said. "You are Aaron Echolls' son! I saw a picture of you with your mother in People last week, where did you meet?"

"Excuse me! I'm trying to spend some alone time with my boyfriend while he is town, so could you leave us alone?" Veronica said, knowing how much Logan hated it when people talked about his father; asking questions that always lead to money. He smiled when he saw the girls send glares in Veronica's direction before leaving.

"They are going to hate you for that."

"I don't care since school is almost over. Only one more month left of school before they let us out for summer."

"I can't wait!!! You are coming back to Neptune for summer, aren't you?"

"Of course, as much as I love my aunt, I miss Neptune and I want to go back for the summer. There are some things I need to clear and find Lilly's killer."

"What? No! You aren't going to do anything about it, let the police do their job and find the real killer…."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting something, Lilly's case is considered solved and closed. They aren't going to look for a killer when they have sent one to prison for life. Lamb will not do anything about it. I know Lilly didn't sleep with him, the guy was set up."

"Veronica, if you are right the killer is still free and he could kill you too, Veronica I can't lose you! It would kill me if I lost you again, don't do it Ronnie, let someone else take care of it, not you, you are only 17."

"Logan, Lilly was not only my best friend, she was my sister, you have to understand me. I can't let the killer get away with what he did to her. He took her away for ever."

"I understand, but I'm afraid to lose you and this time you won't come back. Why don't you let your father take care of it? He knows what to do, he was a cop, but if you want to do it, I want you to promise me to tell me everything and let me help you."

"I promise to tell you everything and get you involved in what I do, but you have to promise me never to tell Duncan about it. He doesn't know what I'm doing; I want to be the one who breaks the news to him, and the same thing about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want him to know about us." She said softly, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, waiting for him to yell. When he didn't, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You aren't yelling."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I understand that you don't want him to know we're back together yet; last time, he hit me and he didn't talk to me for weeks. I do want to tell him in a few weeks and I want you to be present when it happens, just in case he decides to hit me again." He said with a smile, even thought she could see he was afraid to lose his best friend, because Duncan never supported their relationship. If it had been up to him, they would have never dated; he didn't really trust Logan and he had made this clear on several occasions.

"You won't lose him just because we're back together. I'll talk to him if I have to, so stop worrying over something that might never happen."

"Easy for you to say, he is your brother so you'll never lose him, whereas me he's only my friend..."

"Your best friend, Logan. Let's not talk about it and just enjoy our meal, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Logan asked Veronica as they walked down the beach holding hands.

"I don't know. We have a lot of things to work out before we can go back to where we were before Lilly's death. It's going to take us some time, making out is fun and we love each other but we still have problems that need to be solved."

"I know, but I had put them in the back of my mind." He said with a sad smile. "I was hoping they would never come up again and that we could try to build a new relationship without mentioning it."

"We can't do that as much as you'd like to because if we do, then this new relation would fail. We need to talk about it and see what we did wrong to avoid making the same mistakes."

"You're right but it would have been cool."

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "But I have to learn to trust you again, it will take some time to trust you, as much as I used to."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Not really."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to those who reviewed :) , please don't forget to tell me what you think of this story and if I need to change things to make it better.  
Thanks

Chapter 12

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me again?"

"I don't know. Just give me time, you've spent the last year making me suffer and cry, you know what they say, forgive and forget, well, I can forgive but I can't forget. Just give me time. I love you Logan but what happened … I can't really forget it, at least not yet."

"Do you hate me for what I did?"

"For a long time, I wanted to hate you but I couldn't because I still loved you, I tried to do all I could to forget you. I even went out with some guy a few times before I broke up with him. I couldn't stop comparing him to you; in fact I compare all guys I meet to you. Do you realize that no guy can be compared to you because you always win." She said with a smile, as she saw him start to smile. She hugged him and made him walk with her towards the water, before he realized what she wanted to do; she had pushed him in the water. When he came out, he found her laughing, he ran after her and tried to grab her by the waist, and when he did, he threw her over his shoulder and walked back into the water where he dropped her.

"Logan! Why did you do that?"

"Veronica, you are the one who started this thing, it was to get back at you. Come on, I thought you were the one with a high IQ."

"Oh yeah, it's true, I'm smarter than you, I forgot!" she said sticking her tongue out, just like a child would have done. Logan grabbed her by the waist and made them walk towards his car. "I don't want to go home."

"You aren't the only one, but I don't think your aunt would appreciate it if we came home at daybreak, I want her to like me and allow me to visit you after this weekend."

"Don't worry she will, I will annoy her and drive her crazy until she agrees. Now, come on, I might be able to let you in my room without her knowing." She said with a smirk. She looked over her shoulder to see him laughing; he walked to her and took her hand.

"You're crazy, if she ever catches us in bed together, we are dead. So miss Mars, you are going to sleep in your bed while I sleep in mine. I don't want to die. Which I'm sure will happen if your aunt ever catches us."

"The guy I used to know was fun and we could talk about sneaking in and out of my bedroom before we could get caught by my dad."

"I'm not that guy anymore."

"We'll see…"

Logan was trying to sleep knowing that Veronica was sleeping only a few feet away from him. He sighed and put his head on the mattress, he then placed the pillow on his head. Two hours later, he was sleeping soundly when he heard a noise in the room, he was too tired to move, he ignored it and carried on doing nothing. But when he felt his mattress move, he opened one eye and saw Veronica; he jumped to his feet and looked at her, using the sheet to cover himself.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, my aunt is sleeping and believe me an earthquake wouldn't wake her up. So could you please come back to bed?"

"I don't know, listen Veronica I love you and all, but right now I don't trust myself enough to share a bed with you without wanting to do anything."

"Maybe that's what I want." She said with a smile on her face as she knelt to look at him. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your aunt is at the end of the hall." He whispered against her lips.

"Then, we will have to be very quiet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, do you have any condoms with you? Because I'm no longer on the pill."

"I'm not sure. I mean it's not like I walk around with any in my wallet." He said with a smile.

"Good thing, I found one in the bathroom then."

"I don't even want to know why there was a condom in your bathroom."

"Shut up and come here now!" She said grabbing the sheet.

The next morning, when Trish woke up, she turned on the coffee marker and started getting some things out of the cupboards for breakfast. Once she set the table, she realized that she didn't know what her niece's boyfriend usually ate for breakfast. She went to his bedroom and knocked several times on the door without an answer, she waited two minutes before opening the door. When she saw he was not alone in his bed, she almost had a stroke, Veronica was sleeping in his arms and their clothes were on the floor. She quickly walked into the room and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell have you done to my little girl?!" She hit him several times on the arm, trying to force him to move away from Veronica.

"Aunt Trish!"

"Get dressed immediately! And you, I want you out of this house! You have five minutes to leave before I call the cops! You came here to get in her pants… I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner…"

"This isn't what you think." Logan said, putting on his shirt as Veronica put her hand on his arm.

"Logan is right…"

"Oh! So last night nothing happened between the two of you! I'm just imagining things!"

"Aunt Trish, Logan didn't come here to get in my pants…"

"But he did!" She yelled angrily. "You two get dressed and meet me in the living room!" She shouted before leaving the room. Veronica and Logan looked at each other, not knowing what to do, finally Logan broke the silence.

"We should move before she comes back with a gun and decides to put an end to my life."

"Yeah." She replied with a smile as she put on her shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to those who reviewed and remember, the more you review the sooner I post

Chapter 13 

When they walked into the room, they made sure to held each other's hand to show her that their relation was strong and nothing could break them up. They sat on the couch together, and they waited until her aunt talked.

"I trusted you but you betrayed the trust I had in you." she said talking to Logan. "I let you stay here, thinking you were a good boy, despite what you put Veronica through, but I was wrong..."

"Aunt Trish, this isn't Logan's fault, I'm the one who convinced him to... you know. He didn't want to do anything at first, please don't blame him for a decision I made."

"He could have said no, this is his fault as much it's yours!"

"Mrs Mars, I know I should have said no, but I missed her and I love Veronica, I know it shouldn't have happened while we were under your roof, but it did and there is nothing I can do to change that."

"It wasn't your first time, was it?"

"No, it already happened." Veronica said, without adding it happened countless time before today, her aunt did not need to hear that.

"I guess I should consider myself as lucky since it happened here and not in his car or a hotel room. I'm going to have to create some kind of agreement that allows Logan to stay here, but I don't want to catch you again in the same bed without your clothes on, this is something I don't need to see again. Until then, breakfast is ready, I'm sure you must be hungry after the night you had..."

"Aunt Trish!"

"What? After what you put me through you can't honestly say I'm not allowed to tease you until... well until the day I die." she said with a smile.

"You are cooler than what I thought, I expected you to yell at me and kick me out."

"Logan, that's was what I wanted to do when I saw my niece naked in your arms but on my way to the living room I changed my mind, you make Veronica happy, I could see it by the smile on her face. You're lucky because if I hadn't seen her smile, I would have kicked you out and taken out my husband's favorite gun."

"You're really scaring me."

"I hope so." she said with a smile before leaving them alone. Veronica looked at Logan, trying hard not to laugh at how shocked he was. She took his hand and pushed him towards the hallway where the bedrooms were, as soon as they reached his bedroom, she pushed him inside and walked towards her room, looking back to laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Logan!" Madison said when she saw him in the hallway the next Monday, he rolled his eyes and carried on walking, ignoring her. "Hey, didn't you hear me?" she asked as she reached him.

"I did, I just don't want to talk to you so bye." He answered with a smile when he saw her face turn red because of her embarrassment and the fact he had just humiliated her in front of the whole school. That felt so good to be able to do that, for a long time he had said nothing, done nothing, but now that Veronica and him were back together, he felt alive for the first time in months. He waved at Madison and walked towards his locker where Duncan was standing; he smiled at his best friend and started to put his books inside.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"The whole Madison thing, why did you do that?"

"I don't like her and I just made it clear. I will never date a girl like her, she isn't someone who can be trusted or even loved."

"You'll never find again another girl like Veronica, so you'd start looking for another kind of girl, she was one in a million." Duncan said, walking away. Logan looked at his best friend's back and walked into his class, late like always.

"Good to see you Mr Echolls."

"I know you love me, but sorry I don't swing this way. If you had been blond it would have worked but since you aren't, I'm sorry, it won't work." He replied taking his seat in the end of the class as the other students in the room started to laugh. He ignored them and took out his cell to check on his messages, when he saw he had one he smiled.

Logan was sitting at his usual lunch table when Dick sat next to him, wanting to know what exactly had happened in the morning with Madison, but Logan was only half listening to what his friend was saying. Duncan noticed it and also that ever since the end of their last class he was checking on his cell very tow minutes, in fact, it had been a long time since he had done something like that, the last time he had was when he and Veronica were together. He watched him during the whole lunch break, exchange messages with someone who obviously was not in the squad.

When he saw Logan leave their table to go into the school, he followed him until he saw him enter the journalism room.

"No I'm at school, what about you?"

"Same thing, Wallace just left to go to a meeting with his coach so I'm with some my friends eating lunch."

"Okay, but I miss you. I wish you were here with me, I've spent the whole week end with you and it's hard to get use to a day without you again."

"I know the feeling, I wish you were here too but that's not possible right now, we've got only five more weeks to wait until school is over, after that we will be together for eight weeks in a row."

"I can't wait to have you for me but that's not why I'm calling, do you have plans for Friday?" he asked curious.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking that a nice candle light dinner on Aaron's boat would be a good idea."

"It's a good idea, but are you trying to get in my pants Mr Echolls?"

"I already did this week end if I'm not mistaken, you seduced me so you could take advantage of me, you used my weaknesses, not that I'm complaining."

"Good, because if you were then it won't happen again because…."

"Wait a minute, you can't do that, that's a heartless thing to do."

"Logan could you please take your mind out of the gutter for a second?"

"Honey, I live in the gutter I thought you knew it by now. So do you want to go to Catalina this week end?"

"Of course, I will be at my father's on Friday, pick me up on Saturday morning so we can spend the day together, I will have to go back to San Diego on Sunday at the latest."

"No problem, just give me a call when you are in Neptune, I don't really want to go to your house, I'm not exactly your father's favorite person right now." He said with a smile when he heard her laugh.

"I will, Logan as much as I'd like to talk to you I can't, the bell just rang and I've got to go, I will call you tonight."

"Okay, I will be waiting for your call but I'm supposed to go out with Dick and Beaver after school so you should try to call me on my cell phone, I will have it on me."

"I will call you around six then, I love you Logan."

"I love you too." He replied with a smile before hanging up. He put his cell in his back pocket and was about to walk towards the door when he saw Duncan who had his back again it. He did not really look happy, for a moment he wondered if he had heard his conversation.

"Duncan, what's bringing you here?"

"I forgot something in my locker and on my way I saw you here. So who were you talking to?"

"That's none of your business!" He said snapping at him.

"Why? Didn't you say something about Veronica being the love of your life, the only person

who understands you and all this crap." He said taking Logan the collar of his shirt and pushing

him against the door.

"Don't ever say I don't care about Veronica because you know the truth. I love Veronica

more than you imagine, don't ever say these words again or you will end up with a broken

nose and this time your father won't be there to stop me." He said pushing him forcefully against the tables. Dick and Luke who had seen what happened rushed towards them and pushed Logan away from Duncan.

"Come on man, it's not worth it, let's go." Dick said, but Logan pushed his arm and glared at him.

"No, I love Veronica and I don't care what the rest of you think."

"That's not what I heard on the phone, and I don't think Veronica would take you back after what happened."

"Duncan keep you fucking mouth shut, you don't know what you are saying. I love her and she loves me, I know it so don't try to come between us because I will make sure that everyone who tries to come between us suffers. You're like a brother to me so don't force me to do that."

"She's my little…"

"I know." Logan said, interrupting him before he could say the word sister, the whole student body did not need to learn their secret. "I respect you for doing what you're trying to do, but I love her."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to those who reviewed and remember, the more you review the sooner I post, the proof, you get an update after only 5 days . You give 10 or more reviews and you get your new chapter on Thursday or Wednesday afternoon (afternoon in France so in the US it will be during the night or early, early morning)

Chapter 14

Five weeks later

Veronica was sitting on the beach watching Logan surf, he had tried to convince her to go surfing with him but she had refused, she was too tired to surf, she preferred to watch him, it was better that way.

"What you are doing is considered as stalking." Someone said from behind, Veronica turned around and saw Madison with her 09ers friends. She smiled and ignored them, if there was something she had not missed while she was away it was Madison and all her friends. She was still watching Logan when Madison moved in front of her to block her view. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I did, but I don't care. Listen I know you want to have Logan but you can't have him, I understand you, he is hot…"

"Look who's talking about Logan, Neptune's biggest slut, I understand why he agreed to date you, even Dick would have gone out with you."

"Personally, I would have never gone out with him, you are the one who dated Dick."

"Shut up you bitch!" she said, she about to slap Veronica when a hand caught her arm.

"If you ever do that, you will Neptune High's next outcast."

"Logan?" Madison said surprised.

"Yeah, don't ever talk to Veronica like that again, she is my girlfriend and that's something you will never be."

"You and Veronica?"

"Yeah." He replied, taking Veronica in his arms. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, your mother is expecting us at seven, I have to go home and change."

"Okay, Madison, you'd better stay away from me and Veronica or I'll make you pay if you ever hurt any of us. Come on Veronica."

Logan and Veronica were sitting around his pool after dinner talking about Duncan and how they were going to tell him they were back together.

"What should we do?" Veronica asked Logan, as he was taking her hand to lead her to the pool house. He pushed her on the bed and lied next to her.

"I don't really know, he doesn't trust me to make you happy, in fact he was about to throw a party when I told him you didn't want to see me again."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"No I'm not, your brother won't like it, in fact he didn't approve of us. You should let me handle this, I will tell him, just in case he wants to hit me."

"Duncan isn't going to hit you, stop being paranoid, he's just an overprotective brother, you have to understand him, he already lost a sister he doesn't want to lose another one. I'm sure you would have reacted like he did if you were him, he just wants to protect me."

"Unlike Duncan, I don't really love Trina." He said with a smile, Veronica hit him on the chest to try to make him stop laughing, but that did not work because she was also laughing. Logan took her in his arms and kissed her, but Veronica pushed him away.

"We don't have time for that, we have to go to Duncan's."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner we do that, the sooner we can be together without having to hide, I'm tired of keeping our relation secret."

"Secrets are hot." Logan said with a smile. Veronica smiled back and put her head on his shoulder.

"Logan, as much as I know what you want to do, we can't, we have to tell Duncan."

"What about Jake?"

"Jake? What do you mean?"

"He knows you're his daughter and if he sees you, he might want to talk to you."

"Yeah, but he might be away, after all he was always away before Lilly died.

"But what if he isn't?"

"Logan why do you always have to bring up the things I don't want to talk about?"

"That's something I have in me, but you have to consider it. He might be home, are you ready to face him?"

"I don't know, we will see, now get up." She said getting up, he took Logan's hand to force him to move.

* * *

Veronica kissed Logan before getting out of his car, she had made him promise to stay in the car while she went inside talk to Duncan, she did not want him to do it, she was afraid things would go wrong and they would end up fighting again.

Five minutes ago

"I give you twenty minutes to do it, if after twenty one minutes if you aren't out, I will come and get you."

"Logan…."

"No, I've seen how he reacts when things don't go his way." He said serious, Veronica saw how afraid he was for her, so she decided not to contradict him.

"Okay." She kissed Logan and left his car, waving at him before ringing the bell.

The maid opened the door and let her in, then led her to his room. When she walked into Duncan's bedroom, she found him playing on his computer, but he quickly turned it off seeing her.

"Veronica!" he said with a smile. He moved towards her to hug her and made her sit on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Here as in your room or as in Neptune?"

"Both, I thought you were staying in San Diego this summer."

"That's what I was planning to do but something made me change my mind."

"Logan." He whispered. When he saw her nod, he got up and started to walk in front of her, he seemed angry and looked like a zombie, always repeating how he knew it and how Logan was talking to her that day. She suddenly felt scarred by what she was witnessing, she had never seen him react like that.

"Duncan, this isn't what you think…"

"This isn't what I think? This is exactly what I think, you and Logan are back together! Why can't you see he is using you and he will hurt you again? You are too nice, Logan doesn't deserve you!"

"Duncan, please calm down so I can explain…"

"You wanna explain to me why you and Logan are back together? What is there is to explain?"

"Please, just sit so we can talk…"

"I don't want to talk!" he yelled angry, Veronica walked backward towards the door, suddenly she did not feel like talking to him, he was not his normal self, he was someone she did not know, he was a stranger who scared her. She had reached the door and opened it, but before she could walk out, he had jumped on her. She screamed for help when he started t o choke her, he still had his hands around her throat when someone walked in and took Duncan away, to try to make him stop choking her. Once she was free, she quickly ran out of the room towards the door and then to the front door, she found Logan in the hall who took her in his arms as soon as he saw her. He tried to comfort her and make her stop crying, but it seemed useless because the more he tried, the more she cried. She was still sobbing when Jake joined them.

"Veronica…" he started to say before she cut him off.

"How is he?"

"I gave him a sedative, he is sleeping right now."

"What happened, why did he try … why did he choke me?"

"He choke you?" Logan asked angry.

"Logan please, I don't want to talk about it, could we…"

"As soon as I get you home I want you to tell me everything."

"Yeah." She said softly as he took her in his arms. "Could you take me to your house, I don't really want to explain what happened to my father."

"Sure, we should go now, I will put you in bed and call your father to tell him you're spending the night at my house."

"Okay, let's go." She said, as he helped her to get on her feet, he put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the door, but on their way they heard Jake's voice.

"Veronica could we please talk?"

"I'm sure you understand that I don't really want to talk after what happened, I just want to leave so I can get into a bed and sleep."

"I'm sure you're tired but we have to talk and not only about what happened."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it can wait. I'm tired, physically and emotionally, and I don't really want to talk about that topic."

"I don't share your opinion on that."

"I'm sure you don't, don't worry I will send the papers saying that I don't want any money from you signed on Monday."

"This isn't what worries me or scares me."

"Jake, I don't want to talk about it, end of the story. Logan could we please go home?"

"Of course." He replied, loving the words go home come out of her mouth, as if they were things she said every day.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to those who reviewed and remember the more you review the sooner you get an update. It's a system that works pretty well for Hidden Truth

Chapter 15

"Logan, what happened to Veronica and why does she have ..." Lynn started to ask her son after seeing Veronica. She had waited until her son had taken his girlfriend to his room before asking about Veronica who she considered a daughter. Her voice was full of concern.

"I don't really know. She went to see Duncan and he apparently went crazy and starting choking her. I don't know what would have happened if Jake hadn't been there, she was so scared."

"I know what that's like; Aaron tried choking me. The first time, a few weeks after you were born because I couldn't make you stop crying. I was scare. I really thought I was going to die."

"You never told me that." Logan said shocked to hear what his father had done to her. "What happened after that?"

"He stopped suddenly. He found new ways of torturing me without leaving any evidence, bodily evidence, in case somebody saw them."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because you're my son and there are some things that a child should never know about his parents. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I should have done something sooner."

"Mom, this isn't your fault. It's Aaron's fault, he is the one who is causing us pain, not you. You're his victim too! He doesn't hit you but he tortures you mentally which might be worst. But this is going to end soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, two more months left before we can finally be free! Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm here to get a bottle of water for Veronica. Could you tell Keith Veronica is sleeping in the guest room if he calls to check on her."

"Sure, and whatever you do in your room, please make sure you're dressed by the time Mrs Navarro comes in the morning." She said with a smile, handing him a bottled water.

Logan winked and quickly left the kitchen. When he walked into his room, he found Veronica under the covers.

"What took you so long?"

"My mom wanted to talk, I couldn't tell her I didn't want to talk right now, but I'm here now. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm feeling better now that I'm away from the Kane's mansion. I don't understand what happened. One minute, I was talking to him and the next one, he had his hands around my neck. I have never seen him like that… he scared me." She said with tears in her eyes. Logan moved to sit on the bed next to her and hugged her.

"You should try to get some sleep and we will talk about it tomorrow, if you want."

"No, I just want to forget that it ever happened."

"Okay, I'm going to get you one of my shirts."

"Thanks, look in my bag there, there should be a pair of pants in it."

"Found it!" he said with a smile, he came back and gave her the pants and his shirt. "You can put your PJs in here or in the bathroom, either way I won't look."

"I don't believe you; I always look when I say I won't."

"I know you do, why do you think I never use the bathroom?"

"Pervert!" she said hitting him on the arm laughing. She was grateful because without him trying hard he made her forget for a few minutes what had happened earlier. "You can stay and watch if you want."

"I love you Ronnie."

"I love you too and thank you for putting up with my crazy life and ideas."

"Like I said, I love you and I'm ready to do all I can to help you and make you happy."

"You already make me happy."

"Well, you make me happy too. Now, you'd better start changing so we can go to bed."

"Okay." She said with a sly smirk. She took off her shirt and threw it on his head. She quickly reached for the shirt he gave her, but before she could put it on, he caught her by the waist and made her lie on the bed…

* * *

The next morning, when she finally woke up, she found herself alone on Logan's bed. There was a note left on his pillow saying he was in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiled and rolled over to read the note once more. Last night had been wonderful; Logan had made sure to make her forget about Duncan and what had happened at his house. She used the sheet to cover herself while she looked for his shirt; which she found behind the couch. She quickly put it on and joined him in the kitchen.  
She found him singing along with the radio, while making pancakes, but when he turned around she couldn't help but laugh when she read what was written on his apron. She walked closer to him and hugged him, kissed him on the neck, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Why weren't you there when I woke up this morning?"

"I wanted to surprise with breakfast in bed, but like always you couldn't sleep in, could you?"

"No, you weren't next to me, that's what woke me up. One moment I had your arm around me, the next one I was all by myself in a king size bed."

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to make you breakfast."

"It's a nice gesture, I really appreciate it, I just wished you had been there when I woke up."

"Poor baby." He said kissing her; they were still kissing when someone cleared their throat. Veronica was the one who broke the kiss and turned to look at the person.

"Mr. Kane?"

"Mrs. Navarro told me where to find you; I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Veronica and I were about to eat breakfast, you can join us if you'd like." Logan said with an awkward smile.

"Yes, why not, I still haven't eaten breakfast."

"Okay then, I'm going to get dressed." Veronica said, playing with the hem of his shirt. She quickly kissed him and left the kitchen. Breakfast was going to be awkward with her boyfriend and her  
biological father.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating sooner, I would have updated on thursday but I got so busy when I got home to revise for my test that I didn't have the time and that will be the case until next week (Italian test). I don't know when the next update will be, on friday or during the week end.

Chapter 16 

"What took you so long?" Logan asked Veronica when he saw her walk into the kitchen. He had spent the last half hour with Jake and things had been awkward so far. She smiled and sat next to him and put a hand on his leg. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find my shirt."

"You could have just kept mine."

"That was what I was going to do when I found my shirt under the bed."

"What was it doing there?"

"I have an idea." She replied with a smirk. "So, where is my breakfast? You promised me the best breakfast ever last night."

"I might have been lying to have my ways with you."

" Logan! We aren't alone."

"Like, I hadn't already noticed." He said, clearly unhappy to have a guest. He moved towards the island and brought a tray with the pancakes and coffee, he put it on the table. He filled a cup of coffee for Veronica and added a sugar before handing it to her who took it with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly grabbed some pancakes and the honey. "Jake, how would you like to take your coffee?"

"Blake with a sugar, please."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thank you. So, you cooked breakfast by yourself?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Navarro just made sure I didn't burn down the house while I was cooking them. I had promised Veronica to cook her breakfast before we fell asleep and I couldn't break my promise."

"Okay." He asked little at ease. He didn't come to listen to what Logan did with his daughter last night. "I just wanted to ask Veronica what happened last night with Duncan."

"You aren't the only one who wants to know what happened. I was present and I still don't understand what happened with him." Veronica said sadly "I was trying to tell him something and he suddenly got very angry. When I tried to leave his room he jumped on me and put his hands around my throat."

"What were you talking about?"

"I was trying to tell him that Logan and I were back together, he didn't let me talk, he was furious. He became crazy; I had never seen him like that before. He really scared me."

"I'm sure that must have been really scary, I'd like to…."

"I want to know what's wrong with Duncan." She suddenly asked, before Jake could finish his sentence. "Ever since Lilly's death, he hasn't been the same, I want to know why."

"There is nothing wrong wit…"

"I don't believe you, I know him better than you, and he would have never done such a thing before. I want to know what you are doing to him!"

"It's not my fault."

"Then, whose fault is it?" Veronica asked angrily. She was fed up with being lied to; for once she wanted to know the truth, which wasn't something impossible in her eyes. "I know you are lying, I want to know why."

" Duncan is sick and that is no one's fault."

"What do you mean, by sick?"

"He has epilepsy."

"Epilepsy? He never told me anything about having it and I've known him since kindergarten." Logan said, not believing a word of what he had just heard.

"He didn't really want to talk about it…"

"You still want him to be president. I'm sure that's why he never told me, I'm his best friend, I'm Veronica's boyfriend. I know him better than anyone."

"It was his decision, not mine. Listen Logan, I know this must be a shock for you."

"Yeah!"

" Logan! Please don't do this."

"Why? Veronica, Duncan is our best friend and Jake has been keeping us in the dark since the beginning, aren't you curious?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to have to ask you to give us a few minutes alone. I need to talk to talk Jake."

"If you really think I'm going to leave you alone..."

" Logan please, just five minutes."

"Ronnie, I don't want you to be hurt again. I know this will happen again if you talk to him, look at what happened last time."

"I know, but trust me I know what I'm doing. Could you please get me the file which is in my bag."

"Are you sure you want to stay alone with him?" Logan asked her for the tenth time. Veronica got up and took his hand to lead him out of the room. "I'm serious Ronnie; I don't want to be the one who will ..."

"I know what you are going to say, but you have to believe me, nothing will happen. I will give Jake these papers saying that I want nothing from him and that will end of story."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, why would you think that? Keith is my father no matter what the DNA says. I don't want things to change. I don't and will not hurt my dad."

"I know what you mean, but are you sure this is what you want? Jake is your biological father."

"I don't care; my father is and will always be Keith Mars, just like Duncan will still be my brother even after what he did to me last night. I guess there are some things that can't be changed." She said with a smile, she pushed Logan towards the stairs and waited until he was gone to go back to the kitchen to face Jake.


	17. Chapter 17

I've posted three Veronica Mars stories on my live journal, I'm asking you to help me to decide which one to post on as soon as this fic is over. Just leave me a review to let me know if it's worth writting them or not , if they're good and if there are some things that need to be changed.  
Thanks

Chapter 17

"Sorry for that." Veronica said sitting down on her chair after Logan left. Jake who had heard their whole conversation smiled awkwardly, and started to talk.

"So you and Logan are back together."

"Yeah, he managed to convince me to give him another chance, he might be stupid from time to time, but he is my stupid guy, I can't live without him. We were both miserable, we're better when we're together than when we're apart."

"I hope you're happy."

"I'm happy, we love each other and we're trying to make things work by trying not to repeat some of the mistakes we did."

"That's good, you should try to be happy even thought you are young."

"What?"

"Nothing, don't pay attention to what I just said, it's stupid."

"If you say so."

"This is really awkward, isn't it?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I knew I had to talk with you someday, but I never thought it would be that soon, in fact, if it had been up to me I wouldn't have talked to you before months."

"Why?"

"Because it's too soon to talk about _that_."

"But we have to talk about it."

"I know, first I want you to know that I want nothing from you. I'm proud to be a Mars and I don't want my father to learn the truth, Leanne hurt my father on many occasions and I want to protect him."

"By lying."

"If that's what it takes to protect him then yes, I love my father..."

"I'm your father."

"According to my DNA yes, but he is the one who raised me and he is the one I call daddy. He is the one who scared Logan when we went out on our first date, and he did it again when we got back together."

"Yes, but I didn't know you were my daughter until five months ago."

"And if it had been up to me, you wouldn't have learned it, I'm happy with being Keith Mars' daughter, I've never asked for another father, I love the one I have." She said almost in tears. Jake looked at her sadly, as much as he understood her, she was his daughter, not Keith's daughter, he wanted to get to know her. He had already lost a child, and he wasn't ready to lose another one, even if she already has a father.

"I understand you Veronica, but you are my daughter."

"Listen, I'm ready to do all you want as long as you leave my father out of this, he doesn't deserve any of this. Please don't do anything to change the relation I have with him, we're closer than ever with all the things that happened..."

"Because of me, I'm the one who asked for a new sheriff and forced you to sell your house."

"Yes, but we're making it, we have each other and my father loves being a PI even if he doesn't spend as much time at home as he'd like to. I think that's why he agreed so easily to let me go to San Diego, he knew that with me gone he wouldn't have to come home every night to make dinner or make sure I've done all my homework."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did and there is nothing that can be done to change things."

"Ronnie, I've got them." Logan said walking into the kitchen with a folder in his left hand, he gave it to her before sitting next to her.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile. She took the file and read some things before giving it to Jake who looked at her puzzled. "These papers were signed last year in front of several witness, it states that I don't want money from you and that I will never reveal to anyone we're related."

"What? Where did you get these?"

"A lawyer, don't worry things have been done well, you can ask your lawyers and if you want I can sign other papers, just don't tell my father anything."

"I'm your father!" he said half sad, half angry, like he did not already knew that Keith had raised her and she called him dad.

"I'm sorry but no you aren't. You're Lilly and Duncan's father as far as I'm concerned, that's what is written of these papers, just sign them so we can move on and put this behind us."

"Is it that horrible to have me for father?"

"It's not that, the thing is that I already have a father and I love him."

"What about me?"

"Jake, you should give Veronica time, it's a lot to take."

"Logan, stay out of this, it doesn't concern you..." Jake said.

"You're wrong, I love Veronica and I will not let anyone hurt her, even a guy like you. I think, you should leave now, I will walk you to the door."

"Logan."

"It's okay Ronnie, I'm just going to walk Jake to the door, you should go get ready, I'm going to take you home."

"Okay." She said, knowing there was no use to argue with him, he was as stubborn as her. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry sugarpuss."

"Yeah, I will be in the shower then." She kissed Logan on the cheek and left the kitchen, the sooner she was out, the better.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry for the delay, next time I'll update WHTU at the same time than my my other fics.  
I'm working really hard on a new story and let's just say that if you know what kind of relation Rory and Logan had in Gilmore Girl then you know what kind of relation Logan and Veronica will have in this story. The tittle is To Love or Not To Love: Veronica and Logan never got together during the 1st season (so Logan continued to torture her and make fun of her) eight years later they meet again and Veronica has become a hot shot lawyer. (Future Fic). I'll post it as soon as Hidden Truth is over, in something like 2 months, and WHTU is also almost over, I need five more chapters to end it. As for the new story it's 75 over :)

Chapter 18

"I'm home!" Veronica said walking into her house three hours later, she dropped her bag next to the couch and went to look for her father. She found him in his room, sleeping with a book on his chest, smiling she took the book and put it on the night table before leaving the room. She went to the kitchen to cook lunch, she was almost done when he walked into the living room and saw her.

"Are you real or am I dreaming because you look like my daughter but it can't be her because ever since she moved back home I haven't seen her a lot because of a certain boy."

"I can go back to Logan's if you don't want to see me."

"No, you aren't moving from this kitchen or house until we've talked."

"You wanna talk about what?"

"Logan." He replied, no longer joking.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing in the last five weeks, but are you sure you want to date him again after what happened between the two of you last time."

"Yes, Logan can be an ass, but he is my ass ... wait that came out wrong, he is an idiot but he is my idiot. It sounds better doesn't it?" she asked with a smile. "Dad I love him even if sometimes it scares me."

"Love is always a scary thing, but at your age it's normal to feel that way."

"It's not really what scares, I'm sure of my feelings for him but what really scares me are the things I'm ready to do for him, I've never felt that way before. Logan did a lot of stupid things and so did I, he has hurt me but I've also hurt him."

"But he hurt you more, you were forced to move to San Diego because of him."

"Yeah, because it was hard to see him everyday knowing he didn't love me and knowing how much I loved him."

"Are you sure you want to date him again despite everything that happened?"

"Yes, I love dad and he loves me, we're happy when we are together, he can be an idiot or worse but he is trying to get better."

"I don't know Veronica." Keith said, afraid to see her get hurt again.

"I will date him even if you don't approve of our relationship. Like you said, love can't be controlled, I love Logan and nothing will change that, I've tried to stop loving him but I realized that it's impossible. You can't date someone for two years and love him for as long and suddenly decide that you want to hate him. Dad you can believe me, I've tried to hate him but that's impossible, he is probably my soul mate. Please don't try to make me stop seeing him, because I don't want to have to lie to you..."

"But you already did, remember Homecoming, you told me you were spending the night at Lilly's but it was a lie. You spent the night at Logan's house."

"What?" Veronica asked shocked, she and Logan had made sure to keep things secret from her parents, especially her father.

"A few days before the dance, I arrested Lilly and she was drunk, she told me many things, such as how you were going to sleep with Logan and how I wasn't supposed to know it, because it was a big secret."

"This must be the most humiliating thing ever!" she said, hiding her face in her hands. She looked at her father and asked. "If you knew I was lying, why did you let me go out with Logan? Why didn't you ask me to come home after the dance?"

"Veronica, you're more mature than the people of your age, I trust you to make your own decision. That's why I let you spend that night at Logan's house, even thought I knew you would share the same room and bed."

"Okay I get it, please stop!"

"What? I'm a responsible father who knows what his daughter does and with who." He said with a smile as he put the last plate in the dishwater. He took a cloth and dried his hands, he took Veronica by the shoulder and his keys. "I'm going to the office and I need help with my files, so you, my dearest assistant, are coming with me."

"What did I do to deserve such a punishment?"

"Lied to me. Now let's go."

He opened the door and dragged his daughter by the arm, he was laughing because she was acting like a person who was about to be executed.

"Come on, it can't be that horrible to spend time with your father."

"Sorry daddy but your dearest daughter wants to spend time with her boyfriend."

"As long as you don't share a bed again."

"Very fun, please dad can I spend the afternoon with my boyfriend and I promise we will stay away from the bed."

"Veronica I love you, but that was too much information for me."

"I love you too but does that mean I can go to Logan's?"

"Yeah, now disappear before I change my mind."

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging him, before leaving her father standing in front of their apartment alone. Keith was closing the door when he felt a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Jake Kane.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, to apologize, I'm giving you two chapters in one . If you're interested I've posted a new LoVe story :)**

**Chapter 19**

"Jake, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well come in then, Veronica isn't home."

"Yeah, I was standing behind the bushes, I was waiting for her to be gone so we could talk." He said, not mentioning how hurt he had been when he heard their conversation and realized how close they were. He was beginning to understand how close Veronica was to her father, and he could not change that by telling Keith the truth. "I need your help."

"Is it some kind of sick joke? Because if you really need help, you should ask to the sheriff you put in my place, I'm sure Lamb can help you better than me."

"Please Keith, we both know you're better than him."

"I'm sure, that's why people voted for him. Listen, I don't know why you're here but I think you should leave before Veronica comes back."

"Keith I know I'm not your favorite person, but I really need your help, Duncan is missing."

"Like I said go to Lamb."

"You don't understand, you know my son better than Lamb, he is Veronica's best friend, I just want him to come home unharmed."

"This is more a case for the sheriff than me, he will have more access to some information."

Jake looked around the living room and saw countless pictures of Veronica and some of her with Lilly and Duncan. He picked up one and gave it to Keith.

"This is my son, I've already lost a child and I don't want to lose another one, if it's money, I can give you as much as you want to find him."

"I don't care about money, if I wanted money, I would have moved somewhere else and made lots of money. I will see what I can, but I don't make any promise, I will try to find him but I'm warning you, if it gets too complicated or forces me to go out of town or the country too many times, I drop the case. My daughter is in town for the holidays and I want to spend time with her before she has to go back to San Diego and I also have to make sure she isn't spending too much time with her boyfriend and also to make sure everything is fine."

"She has a new boyfriend?" He asked innocently, as if he did not already know.

"Yeah, she is dating Logan again."

"I though they had broken up, well that's what Duncan told me."

"Until five weeks ago they were, but you know what it's like with teenagers, they are in love but they don't know what to do with their feelings so they hurt each other but now they're done. As much as I hate to say it, Logan makes my daughter happy so I promised her not to do anything to make them break up."

"I don't know what I would have done if it were my daughter."

"Veronica is my daughter but sometimes I have trouble understanding her." Keith said with a smile. "She knows what she wants and how to get it, she is the sweetest kid but she is also the smartest one, she drives me crazy."

"It was the same thing with Lilly, but she was different from Veronica. Lilly loved to drive me crazy by dating boys I never approved and bringing a different one every week." he said with a sad smile, even though Lilly was far from being perfect, she was his daughter and he loved her.

"Yeah, but they looked like each other more than you think, you should have seen them together or heard some of their conversations, it was worst when Duncan was involved. They used to tease him and use him to cover them when they went out and didn't want us to know."

"Really?"

"Oh yes and that's exactly what Lilly and Duncan did on Homecoming's night. Lilly told me Veronica was spending the night at her house but it was a lie, she was with Logan, no need to tell you what happened." Keith said with a smile. He offered Jake a drink and made him sat on the couch. "So can you tell me what may have pushed Duncan to run away?"

"Last night, one of his friends came over to talk to him and he kind of got angry and did something bad." Jake said, knowing he could not tell him the truth.

"Who and what was said?"

"Just a friend."

"Okay, I get it, you don't want to tell me but can you at least tell me what his friend told him and what Duncan did."

"Just that she was back with her boyfriend and he kind of tried to strangle her."

"What do mean by kind of? He either did it or not, because there is no middle in this."

"He did it."

"Okay then can you tell me who was his friend so I can question her?" he asked him, but when he saw that he was not going to answer, he repeated his question. "If you want me to find your son, you should tell me who it was."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Keith, I just can't, if you want to ask her questions then give them to me and I will ask them myself. I'm sure she doesn't want to get involved in this."

"Do you really want me to find you son, because I need to talk to that girl to know what really happened between her and Duncan."

"Like I said, she told Duncan that she was dating again her ex-boyfriend and he didn't take it well."

"It's Veronica isn't it." Keith said, knowing that his daughter is the only girl who could get Duncan to act like he did and she also fits the description since she recently got back with Logan. "So was it my daughter?"

"Yes." he answered, knowing it was no use to lie to a man like Keith Mars. "She is the one he attacked."

"Why? Why did he attack my daughter?"

"I told you, he didn't really liked it when she told him she was dating Logan again."

"He's his best friend, I don't understand, something must have happened."

"Nothing else happened, he is just over protective, he wants to protect her."

"It's my job to protect her, not Duncan's. Why did he do that to my daughter."

"He's sick."

"I already know that, what kind of guy tries to strangle his friend because he doesn't aprove of her boyfriend. Is he in love with her, or is he jealous of Log..."

"Keith you don't understand, when I say he is sick, I mean he has epilepsy. I don't know what happened, he always takes his pills, you have to find him, he didn't take his pills with him when he ran away."

"I'm sorry Jake, but this is different now, he tried to strangle my daughter, this changes many things."

"Please Keith, I really need you to find Duncan before he does something."

"I will think about it, talk with Veronica and I will call you to tell you if I take the case or not. »

"Keith, I wouldn't have come here if it weren't that important, I've already lost a child." He said, not adding that if he lost his son too, he would have only a child left, and it was Veronica. The girl, Keith thinks of as his daughter.

* * *

Veronica was waiting for Logan in his living room when Lynn walked into the room, she smiled when she saw her and asked her to sit down so they could talk a little.

"So how are you today, we haven't really talked since you and Logan got together."

"I know, it's just that I've been busy since I came back, you know."

"Logan, you two spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah." She said, blushing.

"You've made the right choice, even thought he hurt you a lot, my son loves you and you make him happy. You're the perfect girlfriend for Logan, he will never find someone who loves him as much as you do, you're meant to be even if you might not see it right now. I know it, I'm ready to bet that you two will tie the knot someday."

" I think it's too soon to say that, we got back together only 5 weeks ago, I don't even know if we are going to last past high school as much as I love him."

"Believe me, Veronica you will make it, you love each other. I know my son and I know you as well, you make each other happy and I know nothing will break your relation."

"Thanks." Veronica replied , not knowing what else to say. "I should go, Logan is probably waiting for me in the pool house."

"Of course, go." She said with a smile, watching Veronica also run out of the house towards the pool. She knew she was right, because Veronica and Logan were going to get married someday, whatever they realized it or not. Lynn smiled to herself and left the house, knowing that her son was happy and there was nothing that could change that, not even Aaron.

* * *

"Hey!" Logan said when he saw Veronica, he dropped his control and went to hug her. "What are you doing here, I thought you wanted to spend time with your father."

"I spent time with him but then we had this serious conversation about love."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, by the way, you should know that my father knows that we are sleeping together. In fact, he knew that last year, we lied to him about Homecoming, he knows where I spent the night."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now."

"He knows it, but he said something about us loving each other so much and he even reassured me, because it scares me to love someone as much as I love you."

"Are you breaking up with me again or are you running away?" he said, hoping she would not realize how afraid he was to lose her again.

"No, your mother also told me something, according to her, we're going to get married someday. I don't know what's wrong with our parents today, but they decided to give us, or more precisely to give me a long speech about love."

"Poor baby, don't worry next time I will be there, just give me a call to tell me you're about to have a conversation about love, you would use a moral support, someone to hold your hand. You know." He said with a smile. Veronica returned his smile and sat on the bed next to him.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind spending the day here."

"Okay, I'm dating a real pervert! We're going out, I want to surf today!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just a 17 year old boy with the hottest girlfriend ever! But you don't know how to surf."

"That's why you're going to teach me, I still haven't used that board you got me for my birthday, I think it's time for me to take it out of the garage."

"Will you wear a bikini?"

"Of course, under my wetsuit."

"That's mean! I was hoping to see it."

"Another day, now move your lazy ass, I want to go to the beach before it's to late and I have to go home to take my bikini and wetsuit." She said, helping him on his feet. "I'm going home and when I come back, I want to find you ready."

"I will join you at the Dog's beach, I'll ring my board along with yours."

"Thanks." She kissed him quickly before leaving the room.

* * *

"I'm home!" Veronica said, walking into her house. "But I'm here to grab my swimsuit, I'm going to surf with Logan."

"Veronica, come here, we need to talk." Keith said from where he was sitting.

"What's wrong?"

"Where were you last night?"

"At Logan's, you know that, why are you asking?"

"Jake Kane came over, Duncan is missing and according to his father, he tried to strangle you, I want to know what's going on Veronica."

"Dad…"

"No, I trust you Veronica but you have to tell me the truth. I want to know it now."

"I don't know what happened myself, I went over to tell him I was back with Logan and he tried to strangle me. I swear that's all." She said lying through her teeth, she couldn't really tell him the truth, it would kill him. "Listen, I don't want to think about it anymore, Logan is coming soon to pick me up."

"Okay, but I want to know if you would mind if I took the case, Jake wants me to find Duncan."

"Of course, I want you to find Duncan, take the case, please do. You're the only one who can find him, Lamb wouldn't be able to find him even if he was right under his nose."

"If you're sure then I will. But if he ever contacts you or Logan, you have to tell me. I'm going to call Jake to tell him I'm taking the case."

"I'm going to get ready, I don't want to make him wait." She said softly before leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked Veronica a few hours later. Ever since they had arrived to the beach, she had not smiled once, she was withdrawn and she had not smiled once or talked a lot.

"Duncan ran away."

"What?"

"You heard me, he ran away. Jake hired my father to find him."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to do or how to react, this is a lot to take in." she said softly, before suddenly adding. "I've got to go."

"What? Where ? "

"At Duncan's, I need to talk to Jake, I have to tell him to keep his mouth shut before he tells something to my father. Believe me, when he will find him, I will kill DK."

"You aren't the only one, I wonder why he ran away."

"Maybe because he tried to kill me."

"You don't honestly think that he tried to kill you, because you know what it would mean."

"Yeah, that his parents covered him for Lilly's death. I really need to go to Duncan's, it's time to have a little chat with my long lost daddy." She said with a smirk, she got up and took her belongings, she helped Logan to get up and took her board.

* * *

Veronica knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, she was not really surprised when she saw Jake. He opened the door wider to let her and Logan in, he told them to sit in the living room and went to ask to the maid to bring them something to drink.

"So what brings you here?" he asked them, sitting on the couch in front of them. "I thought you said you didn't want to have contacts with me."

"That's the case, but that was before Duncan ran away. It made me realize something, we all know that Abel didn't kill Lilly."

"Really?"

"Yes, Lilly told me she was scared for her life and with what Duncan has done last night it could…"

"What do you mean she was scared for her life?"

"Just that Lilly made a mistake and she was afraid of what that person would do her, maybe she told Duncan and…"

"No, that's not what you think, Duncan didn't do anything."

"Then why did you lie, because I know you didn't tell the truth to the police."

"Because we're protecting him, he was the one who found Lilly and his clothes were covered with her blood, who do you think the police would have suspected? Duncan, especially with his epilepsy."

"My father wouldn't have done that, he knows Duncan would have never done such a thing. You should have had more faith in him."

"I didn't want to take the risk."

"You should have."

"You're saying that, but weren't you accusing him of killing his sister only two minutes ago?"

"What would you have done if you were us?" Logan said, talking for the first time since they had arrived. He took Veronica's hand and gave her a smile. "He tried to kill Veronica last night, and she is his sister too. We don't know him anymore, he is a completely different guy."

"He is still the same boy you met when you were a child."

"That's hard to believe. I came here to tell you that my father … Keith is going to call you to tell you he is going to try to find Duncan but…"

"Don't worry I won't tell him anything about you being my daughter if that's what you're afraid of."

"Thank you…"

"But you'll have to tell him someday."

"I know but it won't happen anytime soon. I will postpone that until I can't do it any longer."

"What if I told you I want to get to know you." He asked, looking at Veronica in the eyes. She looked at Logan who shrugged he couldn't really help her.

"You already know me."

"As Duncan and Lilly's friend, not as my daughter. I've realized that I don't know that many things about you."

"I don't know, it will sound suspicious if I come here, especially after what happened with my father. It's too soon for that."

"Please Veronica, I just want to get to know you, you're my only daughter, now that…"

"I know, but this is too much, even for me. I'm sorry." She said before quickly living the house. Logan gave him a sad look before following his girlfriend. He found her sitting on the ground with her back against his car, he sat next to her and took her in his arms to try to get her to stop crying.

"Come on Ronnie, it's going to be okay." He whispered, caressing her hair.

"Why are you with me? I'm such a trainwreck, you could do better than me."

"Don't ever say that, do you hear me? I love you, I'm with you because you make me happy and I could never do better than you. Now let's go you home."

"No! My father, he can't see me like me."

"Ok, we're going to my house then."

* * *

Veronica was sitting on Logan's bed, waiting for him to return with their refreshments, she was leafing through an old magazine; she threw it on the bed when she heard footsteps. She was expectting Logan to walk into the room, but instead she saw Aaron, she quickly got up and put on her vest. She did not like the way he looked at her, the way his eyes were always on her.

"I'm sorry Veronica, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, Logan is downstairs bringing some things to drink."

"Of course, so you tow are together again?"

"Yes, they're." Someone said from behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm updating in the morning before school and a test because tonight I'm going out with some friends and I don't really know when I'll be home, it could be around one am just like it could be 4 am lol.

Chapter 21

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asked him from the doorway. "I thought you were coming back next week."

"Yeah, but we wrapped the movie sooner so I came home, I didn't really expect to find Veronica in Logan's room. When I left, they weren't together."

"Well things change."

"I noticed it."

"Good, Veronica you should go downstairs, Logan is waiting for you in the kitchen, he sent me to get you."

"Thank you Lynn." She said with a smile, grateful to get out of the room.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I love your mother! If you asked me to marry you right now, I would say yes in a heartbeat." She said with a smile. Logan who was standing in front of the fridge turned over to look at her.

"What happened?"

"Aaron Echolls happened, your dear father is home and he found me in your room."

"He was hitting on you?"

"Not this time, but you know how much I hate being in the same room than him. Every time I see him I think to what he does to you and I hate him for that."

"I know baby." He said hugging her, he kissed her on the cheek and made her sit on a stool while he was making her refreshment. When he was done, he put her drink in front of her and sat next to her, he watched her drink.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Because you're looking at me as if I had something, now spill the beans!"

"I was just watching you, you're stunning."

"Thanks." She said, looking at her glass, blushing. Logan put his hand under her chin, to lift her head, to get her to look at him, he put his lips on hers.

"Dick called me this afternoon, while you were in my room, he's organizing a party this week end, do you want to go?"

"I don't know, he wasn't really friendly towards me before I moved, but if you really want to go, I guess I could make an effort for you. If you want to go to his party, then count me in."

"No, it's okay, we can spend the evening together, it doesn't really matter because I didn't really want to share you with other people."

"You're selfish, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm proud it." He said with a wide grin. She hit him on the arm when he tried to put it around her shoulder.

"I should go home, my father is going out of town so he will want me home, if you want you can come over, we'll order in and rent a movie or two."

"He's going after Duncan, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Jake found something on his room and he is going to Mexico, he texted me earlier. So do you want to come over or not?"

"I will be there with the pizza and the movie."

"Okay, see you then." She quickly got up and kissed him on the lips before walking towards the door, she waved at him on last time before walking out.

* * *

Veronica was setting the table when she heard the doorbell, she glanced at her watch and realized it was almost seven, it must be Logan. She quickly dried her hands and went to open the door, she was surprised when she saw who was on her doorstep.

"Wallace Fennel, what the hell are you doing here?" Veronica asked him, hugging her best friend. She smiled at him when she broke their hug.

"It's Friday, the 9th of July, remember, you've invited me last week." 

"That's right, I'm so sorry, I forgot. So many things happened in my life lately that I totally forgot you were coming."

"What's wrong Veronica?"

"Too many things, to make a long story short, my best friend is missing because of something I told him and his father asked mine to find him." She said, not telling him the whole truth, there are some things that are better be left unsaid, like the guy missing is her half brother or that his father is also her father.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Logan is helping me to go through everything, he's been my rock since the beginning, he know all there is to know. Believe me Wallace, you don't want to get involved in this."

"Veronica, I'm your friends and I just want to help you."

"I understand, but this is a little bit too much to handle, even for me, you're better off not knowing what's happening in my life."

"But…"

"You should believe her; you don't want to know what's going on here." Logan said from the doorway, he walked into the living room and dropped the pizza along with the DVDs on the table. He quickly kissed Veronica and shook Wallace's hand.

"Why do you know what's happening, and I don't? I'm her best friend."

"Yeah, I know. But the guy who's missing is my best friend, he is also Veronica's oldest friend and by taking off he caused many problems because there are some things we'd like to keep secret, and with Duncan running away that's not going to be easy."

"What are you hiding?"

"Wallace, please drop it, I don't want to talk about it. This last two days have been crazy, Logan and I just want to relax and enjoy a nice evening. You can stay if you haven't changed your mind after hearing what I just told you, you can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couc…"

"No way!" Logan said. "Wallace will sleep at my house, there is more space and we have several guest rooms. You can also come, I don't like it when you're alone."

"My father will be there this night and I've got Back up."

"Ronnie…"

"Logan I will be fine, Wallace you can sleep at Logan's if you want."

"I don't want to bother you or your parents."

"It's okay, my mom won't mind as for my father he usually doesn't care about what I do, as long as it's not illegal and worth being publish in People."

"Thanks man." Wallace said with a smile.

"You're welcome, now what about eating these pizza, I'm hungry and so must be Ronnie."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Veronica was drinking her coffee around the pool when she saw _her, _she put down her cup and called Logan, she could not do this alone, and she needed someone to support her because she could not really face the woman who left her one morning without so much of a good bye.

"Ronnie!" Logan said, walking into the apartment complex, he ran towards her to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, seeing her here, it… I don't know, it was weird.. she was drunk from what I saw."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what she is like when she is drunk. Logan we have to find her before she does something stupid such as tell someone about Jake."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, but she came to our apartment, she must have come to see my father which means she will come back, we could wait for her."

"Okay." He replied hugging her. "How are you and I want you to tell me the truth."

"I don't know, I wasn't really expecting her to show up on my doorstep drunk. But then why am I surprised, she's an alcoholic, who left her husband and child one night because her life was no longer perfect."

"What do you want to do?"

"I will think about that when we find her, right now I could use another hug."

"Of course, but we should go inside, let me help you." He said, taking her hand and leading her towards her apartment, he opened the door and made her sit on the couch. He went in the kitchen and came back ten minutes later with a cup of tea in hand which he gave her. "You should drink this."

"That's not coffee."

"I know, but you are already quite stressed, you don't really need caffeine to get you angrier…"

"I'm not angry, just, well stressed, don't you think it's normal, my so called mother is back in town after months away, and she could ruin my whole life by telling my father the truth. Do you realize how horrible this could be?"

"Yeah, look I'm going to wait for her to show up, you should take a nap or something."

"I don't think I can sleep knowing there is someone out there who could ruin my life and my father's life and I'm not even talking of Jake's and Duncan's life. Do you realize how horrible that would be?"

"Ronnie, you should go in your room and take a nap."

"I prefer staying here with you." She said grinning. She put her head on his lap and closed her eyes, it was not long before sleep took over, Logan put his hand in her hair and carressed her head to get her to sleep peacefully. He knew how much she loved it when he put his hand in her hair, that's what he always does to make her sleep. A few hours later, Veronica was woken up by the harsh knocks on her door, she looked at Logan who was now also awake, he told her to stay where she was and went to answer to the door. She was worried when she saw him open the door and let her mother in, Veronica moved from where she was sitting to stand next to Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm … bbback, I had promised to come back." She said, as if it was obvious.

"You have to leave, I don't want you here, you're drunk."

"But I promise to get help if you help me, I juust ned help to geet better."

"And how do you plan to get better? Listen, if you really want to get better, I'm ready to send you to a rehab center and pay for everything, as long as you promise to never come back."

"Noo." Leanne said, shaking her head. "I can't leave you again, you're my daughter!"

"I don't have a mother anymore, she is dead, I want you out of my life. I'm ready to pay for everything as long as you leave and promise to never come back. I'm ready to send you to the best rehab center.."

"Veronica!" Logan said, he took her by the arm and led her to the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to do this? It costs a lot, a year of college at Stanford, I can't let you do that, Stanford is your dream."

"Logan, I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get her out of our lives for good, do you realize what she could do to me and my father if she ever said anything about Jake?"

"Then let me pay, I've got more money th…"

"No, I can't let you do that! It's my responsibility."

"Veronica, I said no, I will pay for it. I know how important Stanford is for you and I won't let you give up on your dream. That university is all you've talked about since we started high school, please let me do that, why don't you think of it as a loan? You could repay me later, please let me do that for you."

"Okay, but only half of it and by the end of the year I'll repay you. You have to promise to take my money, no questions asked." She said, making sure Logan knew how serious she was. Logan nodded and hugged her, whispering words of comfort. They were interrupted by her mother who came in the kitchen, probably looking for a drink despite what she told them.

Two hours later, Veronica had withdraw half of the money she had at the bank to pay for her mother's eight weeks stay at the rehab center.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long delay, it's unforgettable, it's just that I've been pretty busy lately. I would have updated on Wednesday but I went to a bbq to one of my friends' house and I got home late. What can I say, lately the weather has been fantastic here! I might update soon, I'm on a five day week end (May is my favorite month, so many bank holidays, about 10 days in my case)

Chapter 23  
**Four weeks later**

Veronica was lying on Logan's bed watching the TV when he walked into the room carrying a tray with two drinks on it, he smiled at her and put the tray on his desk.  
"What's up?" he asked her with a smile, handing her drink. He then jumped on the bed next to her.

"I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we got back together about my trust? I think it's time for me to tell you that I'm trusting you with my life. You've proved me more than once that I can trust you, you helped with my mother, with the whole Jake and Duncan thing, I would be crazy if I didn't trust you. You've done all you could to help me and protect me, and that makes me love you more every day." she said, in a teary voice. Logan was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that he didn't need words to express what he felt and how important what she told him was to him.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, come on it's stupid, I just thought I should tell you how I feel about you now that things have changed. When we got back together, I didn't know if I could trust you even though I loved you, it was just so hard at that moment to look past what you did to me. I know you regret what you did and I've forgave you, you proved me countless times that you're someone I can trust and rely on."

"I love you." Logan whispered, he took her in his arms and hugged. Veronica laughed and hugged him back, knowing there was nothing she could tell him to express how happy he made her or how important he was to her.

"I should go now, my father is supposed to call me around six."

"You didn't forward your calls?"

"No, I haven't seen him in days so I will be home like a good daughter and wait for his call."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, he never said anything about having my boyfriend over while he is in Cuba!" she said with a smirk. "He said not to have you over while he was in Mexico, but he is not in Mexico, which means you can come over tonight."

"I love the way you think!"

"I know, I'm smart and I'm going to graduate as the valedictorian of Neptune High!"

"Neptune High?" Logan repeated stupidly. He said nothing for a few seconds before smiling and taking her in his arms again. "You're staying here for Senior Year?"

"Yeah, I can't really go back to San Diego and leave you behind. When I moved there we weren't together but now things have changed. I can't really leave you, I don't want to leave you, now I'm going home before we start something we won't finish..."

"Who says we won't finish it?" Logan asked her with a raised eyebrow, Veronica hit him on the head before kissing his cheek, she then put on her jacket and walked towards the door.

* * *

Keith was walking towards a café near the beach, he ordered a beer at the bar and waited for his glass, when he got it he walked towards a table knowing who was reading the newspaper. He sat in front of him and waited for Duncan to drop the papers, but when he did not he talked.

"Buenos dias!" he said with a fake smile to a surprised Duncan "I know. Of all the countries under military dictatorship in all the world you chose Cuba, I'm disappointed Duncan, it's not like you're a communist."

"So did they give you the jet to take me back home? Or am I supposed to click my heels?" Duncan asked angry. "I don't want to go back to Neptune."

"It's a hell of a job you did with the fake passport, by the way and I will take you back to Neptune whatever you want it or not."

"You can't force me to get in that plane."

"You want to bet with me? Don't play with me Duncan, I'm this close to killing you." Keith said, showing two of his fingers which were only few inches apart. "You hurt my daughter, not only physically but also emotionally and we will have a long talk about what happened."

"You're wasting your time, you won't get anything out of me. It's something between Veronica, Logan and I."

"Are you jealous of them, do you love my daughter and you want to date her?"

"No, believe me Keith you're wrong, I don't love Veronica like that. I love her as a friend, not like that."

"Then, why did you attack her?"

"Because Logan is not the one for her, he doesn't deserve her, she can do much better than him."

"Maybe, but she loves him and he loves her, I don't care about the rest as long as he doesn't hurt my daughter and if you really love Veronica then you should let her live her life and be happy for her. She doesn't need a jealous friend…"

"I'm not jealous!" Duncan said almost shouting, he wanted to tell him that he was trying to protect his little sister but he could not, he made a promise and he was not going to break it, no matter what.

"If it's true then prove it and start acting like a friend, Logan is your best friend and so is Veronica. Be happy for them and don't try to break them up because in the end you will lose them.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, a quick update before going to my college's super party, everybody has to wear their sunday's best LOL . I know what you're thinking about me, she spends her whole life out. I'm a french studdent, that's expected of me :p

Chapter 24  
Logan and Veronica were sitting on her couch making out, the movie they had been watching long forgotten. Suddenly Logan pulled away and looked at his girlfriend.  
"When is your father calling because I've got some ideas to keep us busy until he calls." He said with a smirk, but the phone rang at that moment. Veronica pushed him so she could get it, but Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck and play with her hair. She tried to hit him so she could talk as normally as possible, she did not really want her father to know what she was up to with her boyfriend, in their house and on their couch. She quickly pushed Logan and got up so she could put some distance between them, she glared at him.  
"Hey dad! What's up?"  
"I know Logan is over so don't pretend you're alone and you were waiting for my call."  
"How? Are you psychic? Or what?"  
"No, I'm not, I just know you and Logan. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home so I'd better not find Logan in your room or in the same bed than you."  
"Wait! Wait!" Veronica said in the phone. "Have you found Duncan?"  
"Yes, he is on the plane with me."  
"How is he?"  
"Fine, listen sweetie I have to hung up, we're about to land..."  
"I will meet you at the airfield." Veronica said hanging up. She put the phone on the table and looked at Logan who was now sitting on the couch like a little boy waiting for his parents to tell him what to do.  
"So Duncan is on his way to Neptune?"  
"Yeah, dad found him, do you think you can drive me to the airport, because I don't think I can drive"  
"Of course, you don't even need to ask. We should proably go now if we don't want to miss them." He said grabbing his car keys and putting them in his pocket he then took Veronica's hand and made her walk towards the door.

* * *

Logan parked his car next to the Kanes' limo, he quickly turned off the car and turned to look at Veronica who had her head against the window, eyes closed.  
"We should probably go out." Logan said, pulling Veronica out of her thoughts, she looked at him and then the limo and nodded. Logan went to open the door to her side of the car as soon as he had gotten out, he held her hand in his as they were making their way towards the limo. He held her hand tigher when he saw Jake get out of the car and walk towards them, he stopped only a few feet away from them.  
"Keith called you?" he asked them.  
"Yeah, we were at my house when dad called." Veronica said, feeling almost bad when she saw Jake wince when she said the word dad. "Do you know where Duncan was?"  
"Keith said he found him in Cuba, that's all I know, he said he would tell me more later. But you, what are you doing here?"  
"I need to see by myself that Duncan is fine and that he made it home safely I want to talk to him to make sure he didn't say anything to my father."  
"Of course." Jake nodded, as if he was understanding what Veronica was saying, he then turned to Logan, as if he was only seeing him. "Logan, what are you doing here?"  
"I was with Veronica when Keith called so I came along, after all she is my girlfriend and I didn't want her to be here without me. I've got some things to tell to Duncan and I couldn't really let Veronica go through this by herself."  
"Good."  
The three of them looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence, none knowing what to say or do, finally their akward moment was ended by Celeste who walked towards where they were standing.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Nothing, we were just talking."  
"Of course you were, that's what I saw from the car which is why I'm here. I wanted to meet Veronica officially, until a few weeks ago she was only our children's friends, now she is your daughter, isn't she?" she asked with a cold smile.  
"Celeste."  
"No, don't Celeste me! Did you really think I was going to stand by and watch you try to become her father to this girl?"  
"Listen, I already have a father and I'm not looking for a new one, don't worry I'm not after your money."  
"I hope so, because you won't get any from us."  
"Great!" she said before turning to Logan who took her hand in his. At that moment they saw the jet land.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go, I want to talk to Duncan and then go home with my father." she said as Logan nodded. He put his arms around her shoulders and they started to walk towards Duncan who was coming out of the plane. Logan let Veronica go and watched her as she hugged Duncan.  
"I'm sorry for what happened. I should have never done that."  
"It's all forgotten, I'm so happy to see you made it home."  
"I know, does he make you happy?"  
"Yes, Logan is the one for me, I love him and he loves me."  
"He hurt you." he said, pulling away to look at her in the eyes.  
"I know but I hurt him and now things are better between us, we've worked things out and I haven't been that happy since Lilly's death."  
"Okay, if he makes you happy and doesn't screw this then I won't stand in your way."  
"Thank you." she said hugging him, she then whispered in his ear. "I could have never asked for a better brother."  
"And me for a better little sister."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Veronica was sitting on Logan's couch reading a magazine while her boyfriend and Duncan were in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch. It had been three weeks since her father had brought him back from Cuba and so far they had spent a lot of time together, trying to make up for the many months they had spent apart. At first, things had not been easy between Duncan and Logan but after an argument between the two that managed to break the ice and they ended up laughing and drinking beers, as if it was nothing. She put her magazine aside and put her head on the back of the couch, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen.  
"Veronica, what a pleasant surprise." Aaron said sitting next to her, giving her his paparazzi/Oscar smile.  
"Hi, Mr Echolls."  
"Oh, Veronica, how many times will I have to ask you to call me Aaron?" he asked putting his hand on her thigh. Veronica removed it and looked at him.  
"It's always going to be like that, you're my boyfriend's father, not my friend. Don't ever touch me."  
"Why not? Didn't you enjoy it?"  
"No."  
"Hey Ronnie, you'll never guess what happened to DK!" Logan said laughing, but he stopped when he saw them. He quickly put down the plate and walked towards them. "What's going on here?"  
"Nothing, we were just talking. Well I have to go, have fun, just don't burn down the house. Duncan, I'm happy to see you're friends again with Logan." He looked at Veronica one last time before leaving the three teenagers, Logan who hadn't moved, went to sit next to her while Duncan sat in front of them.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." She replied, not wanting her boyfriend to get angry and then do something foolish. She was afraid of what he could do.  
"It wasn't nothing, tell me what happened."  
"Nothing! Stop harassing me, okay?"  
"I'm not harassing you, I just want to know what Aaron did or said to my girlfriend and if you say nothing I'm going to be really mad."  
"I'm leaving!" she said, taking her bag and keys. She made it to her car without a problem but when she tried to get in it, a hand prevented her from opening the door, she turned around and found herself looking at Logan in the eyes.  
"You aren't leaving until we've talked."  
"Logan give it up, okay?"  
"No, I won't. I want to know what happened between you two. Did he hit on you again?"  
"Gosh you're an annoying jackass, do you realize it?"  
"Yes, now answer!" he said almost shouting.  
"You want me to answer? Yes he hit on me, he even put his hand on my thigh, now are you happy?" she asked in tears. "He put his hand and my thigh and tried to…he tried to…"  
"Shh, it's nothing." He whispered trying to make her stop crying, he hated seeing her like that, it was the most horrible thing in the world. They stayed in each other's arms for about twenty minutes, they only moved back in the house when her tears dried. Duncan was about to say something but when he saw the look Logan gave him, he decided not to say anything, yet.  
"How are you Veronica? Do you need anything? Water, soft drinks or alcohol…"  
"No, it's going to be okay, but thanks."  
"You're my sister." Duncan said, as if it explained everything. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better if that's what you want to know."  
"I'm going to bring something to drink, Logan do you want something?"  
"No thanks." He replied, knowing what Duncan was trying to do and he was grateful. He wanted to talk to Veronica and he needed to do it in a quiet place with no one around. Logan knew she would never talk to him if Duncan was there, there were some things he didn't need to know and this was one of those. "Veronica talk to me, please."  
"No, there is nothing to talk about."  
"Don't say that, he tried to…"  
"It's over now." She said angry.  
"I don't care! He hurt you and I won't stop at that, he will pay…"  
"No please, you can't! I don't want you to be beaten again, please, I'm begging you, don't do anything. I don't want you to get hit again, don't do that, it's over now, he can't do anything, please Logan." She said in tears, afraid of what he would now. Logan nodded and hugged her again.

* * *

Veronica was sleeping on Logan's bed when Lynn walked into her son's bedroom later that day, she made her way towards where he was sitting watching her sleep. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, but seeing how tensed he was she stopped.  
"What's going on?"  
"Not here." He said, looking at Veronica who was still sound asleep. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Logan walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, with his head between his hands.  
"Logan what happened?"  
"Dad, he…he put his hand on her thigh and tried to… god, it's a nightmare. I can't believe he tried to seduce her, he… what's wrong with him? She's only 17!" he said angry. Lynn put her hands on her son's arms to make him look at her.  
"I know you're angry, why don't you take Veronica somewhere. You take her away and I'm going to ask to my lawyers to serve Aaron, it's over, he went too far."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I love Veronica as much as I love you. I can see you're as hurt as she is and I can't stand that. It's time for us to put an end to this, you just take Veronica somewhere, I heard Hawaii is great at this time of the year…"  
"Mom…"  
"No, you do as I say, I don't want you here when it will happen, we don't know how your father will react. Please do this for me, I will have our things delivered at the Neptune Grand while I look for a house, okay?"  
"Yeah, but you have to promise me to tell me if there's something wrong, I don't like being away while you're here without me."  
"I will." She promised, "You should go to bed now, I will call the resort in Hawaii and an air company in the morning."  
"Okay, good night mom." He said kissing her cheek before going in his room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
The next morning, Veronica woke up in Logan's arms, she turned around and looked at her boyfriend who was still asleep. She stroked his cheek and she snuggled up to him, closing her eyes, she wanted to forget all the things that happened last night, she wanted to forget the feeling of his hand on her. She was disgusted; she wanted to throw up just by thinking about it.  
"Stop that!" Logan said, opening his eyes.  
"I'm doing nothing."  
"Stop lying, we both know what you're thinking about. Do you have plans for the next eight days?"  
"I don't think, why?"  
"I want to take you away, Hawaii, just you and me and maybe Duncan."  
"No." she said, shaking her head. She pulled away and started to get dressed under his stare.  
"Come on Ronnie, we both need to go away."  
"I don't want you to pay for…"  
"It makes me happy, please Ronnie, and consider it as a belated birthday gift. I know you hate it, but please, I'm begging you, come away with me. We both need it, it will make us some good and if you really want it, you can pay for the food or your clothes or anything else. Please come with me."  
"I don't know." She replied, knowing she couldn't just pack and leave. She needed to talk to her father and make a pros and cons list, it was too hard.  
"Ronnie, just accept it. We will enjoy it and my mother wants you to leave Neptune too."  
"What? Logan what aren't you telling me?"  
"Believe me, you won't want to be in Neptune in the next few days."  
"Why? What's going to happen?"  
"My mother has decided to leave my father, Ronnie things aren't going to be pretty, Neptune will be invaded by paparazzi. I don't want to be here but I won't leave you alone."  
"I will think about it, okay."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I've got to go home, I need to change clothes and I haven't seen my father yet."  
"Okay, call me later. I'm spending the afternoon at DK's, you can join us."  
"We will see." She replied, leaning to kiss him. "See you later."

* * *

Logan was sun bathing with Duncan lying on his left doing the same thing, so far they hadn't done many things. When he had walked in, he had found Duncan by the pool reading a magazine and Jake in his office working, like always. They were talking about his plans to take Veronica away.  
"Do you think you can come with us?"  
"Where?" Duncan asked removing his headphones.  
"Hawaii, you know that little trip I've been talking about for the last hour."  
"Oh yes, sorry, I was listening to this song and I was somewhere else."  
"Yeah, I noticed. So what do you think Veronica will say?"  
"Oh man, here we go again." Duncan said whining. "Why can you just kidnap her or something like that?"  
"Thanks for your help man, I really don't know what I would do without your help." Logan told him sarcastically, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
"What do you want to say, Logan you both need to go away, especially after the year you've had."  
"Why don't you come then? Your year hasn't been that great either, we could go, just the three of us, and enjoy our last days of holidays."  
"I don't know."  
"Duncan you can't do this to me! Your sister has already told me this early, listen we all need it, we can take a plane and enjoy some nice time in Hawaii."  
"Who's going to Hawaii?" Jake asked them, joining them on the terrace. He sat on one of the deckchair.  
"I'm trying to convince your kids to come to Hawaii with me."  
"My kids?" he repeated, he had never thought to Duncan and Veronica as his children until now, it felt strange and yet good. "Why do you want to go to Hawaii?"  
"Because my mom is about to divorce my dad and she doesn't really want me to stick around when he gets the papers and Veronica needs to leave the town too."  
"Why?"  
"Because Aaron has the bad habit of hitting on her."  
"What?"  
"He likes them young and beautiful and unfortunately Veronica is young anddddd beautiful. She's also my girlfriend and quite frankly, Aaron is an ass who likes them young."  
"What does Veronica say about your trip?"  
"She isn't sure, I think it has something to do with money. She doesn't want me to pay for everything and …"  
"I will go get my checkbook." Jake suddenly said. Duncan raised his head and looked at his father.  
"Why?"  
"I need to get it, I'm going out for a while."

* * *

Jake knocked on the door several times before it finally opened. Veronica was standing in front of him, looking at him as if it weren't his place to be.  
"You want to come him?" she asked him, stepping aside to let him in. Jake walked in, and went to sit on the couch. "So what brings you here?"  
"I came to see you, see how you're"  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"I'm fine" he replied, an akward silence feel over the living room Jake decided to break it by speaking again. "Keith isn't here, is he?"  
"No, a bail jumper in Arizona, he left two hours ago."  
"So you're alone."  
"Yep! All by myself, wait isn't a Celine Dion song?" she said as Jake chuckled. He nodded and looked at her.  
"I brought something." he said taking out of his breast pocket an envelop. He gave it to her and watched her face change from amusement to surprise as she opened it.  
"I was never good in maths but it's a lot of zeros, isn't it? I don't know what to say, you already paid us for finding Duncan so I don't know what to do with this check or even what to say. Can you tell me what it means?"  
"You're my daughter and it's normal to pay some little things."  
"To pay some little things, that's how you call it? This check could pay the rent of our flat for the next eighteen months!"  
"If you say so, Veronica take the money and use it, in fact I heard from the boys that they're planning on going to ..."  
"No!" she said, giving him back the check. "I don't need your money..."  
"I know you don't which is why I'm giving it to you. Veronica you're my daughter and I want you to have this money, this isn't a lot to me, you can trust me."  
"But why?"  
"Because you're my daughter and I want you to have that money, it's nothing for me. Veronica please take this money and use it to enjoy your trip to Hawaii with the boys."  
"I still don't know if I'm going..."  
"Go, please go."  
"What?" she said not understanding why he was acting like that. "Why do you want me to go that bad?"  
"I heard about what happened with Aaron, believe Veronica, I know the man and I don't want my daughter around h..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The marks on Logan's back, he didn't get them in fights, I don't think he got the cigarette burns from a fight, Aaron beats him, he's crazy. I'm afraid of what he could do to you, I already lost a child, a daughter, I'm not ready to bury another one." he said in a teary voice. Veronica, not knowing what to do, sat next to him and hugged him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"That was so much fun! I really didn't want to leave." Veronica said as they were exiting the airport. Logan lauged and threw his arm over her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and looked at Duncan who was also laughing.

"We couldn't stay there forever, we had to come back and we can always go back next summer, to celebrate our graduation."

"Thank you Logan, but didn't you say it would be for our honeymoon?"

"Well since I haven't proposed yet, I think we've got time before we reach that point of our lives."

"You're right, the only thing that matters right now is helping your mom."

"Yeah and how much do you bet paparazzi are waiting for us at the hotel?"

"A lot of money, not mine, Duncan's money and then we'll share." Veronica said with a smile.

"You think you're being funny?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Smartass." he said as he threw their bags in the trunk. He followed Veronica and Duncan in the limo and gave DK's adress to the driver.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over tonight? My mom is somewhere in Europe at the moment, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind.

"We can't, I promised Keith to bring back his daughter after dinner."

"He 's right, I will just drop the gift I got for Jake and then we'll go to the hotel to see how Lynn is doing."

"Okay." Duncan said, knowing nothing he could say or do would change their minds. He leaned against the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Duncan yelled walking into the house, he dropped his bags in the entrance and walked further in the house, followed by Logan and Veronica.

"Duncan! It's good to have you home." he said, hugging his son, he then turned towards Veronica and Logan who were still behind Duncan. He shook Logan's hand and then when it was Veronica's turn, he seemed ill at ease, he did not know what to do, how to greet her. She surprised him by walking towards him and hugging him, to say he was shocked is an euphemism, she smiled at him when she pulled away.

She realized during her holidays in Hawaii with the guys that Jake had already lost a daughter and if she did not allow him in her life, he would lose another one. She wanted to get to know Jake Kane, not the businessman or Neptune's golden chid, but her biological father. She knew what she was doing and was afraid to hurt Keith, but she also wanted to get to know him better, she had nothing to lose. She knew it would be hard to trust him since he has lied about Lilly's death but he is still herfather.  
"How are you?" she asked him as they all sat in the living room with a drink in hand.  
"I'm fine, business is fine."

"Good." she said, then she put her drink on the table and walked towards her handbag. She pulled out a small pakage and gave it to Jake who looked at her surprised.

"It's a little thing I found on a market and I thought you might like it, if you don't like it, you can always..."

"I love it, it's really beautiful." he replied, looking at the small bracelet in his hand. an you please help me to put it on?"

"Are you sure? Because it's not really..."

"I'm sure Veronica." he replied holding his wrist. He smiled when he saw her get up and help him to put it on, his smile grew wider. He kissed her cheek and watched her smile before sitting back next to Logan who took her hand in his.

* * *

"Veronica!" Lynn said seeing her with her son, she smiled widely before hugging them. "How was your flight?"

"Perfect, the jet Jake lent us is pretty great, mom you should have seen the hotel and the beaches."

"Don't worry honey, I will, things have been pretty crazy lately."

"I'm sure, so how are you doing and please don't lie to me, I'm no longer in Hawaii. I don't need to be protected, I saw the paparazzi at the front door. I'm not a child, you can start treating me like an adult."

"Okay, your father went crazy when he got the papers and kind of destroyed the house, the press is having a field day with that. The paparazzi are following me everywhere but things are good, I'm no longer with Aaron, life is going to be better for us, he will no longer be able to hurt us."

"What about the custody? Didn't he fight it?"

"No, I told him I would make public some of your medical records, believe me when I say he didn't try anything."

"So it's over?" Logan asked her, not wanting to believe his luck. Lynn smiled and nodded.

"It's over


	28. Chapter 28

I'm going to Paris for one week but I'm taking my laptop with me so I should find some time to write on all my stories and finish some of them and even try to post a new one :) . I'll post daily updates on my LJ about my stories and all.

Chapter 28

Veronica was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to find the one thing that would make her look perfect. She wanted her return to Neptune High to be perfect and right now it seemed that nothing would get in her way, she had Logan and Duncan for back up. She could not wait to see the reactions of the people who made fun or her, humiliated her, she would make them pay, but right now she was too happy to care about them.

"Veronica your boy is here!" Keith yelled from the kitchen where he was cleaning the remaining of their breakfast.

"I'm coming." she yelled back, deciding that nothing was wrong with the clothes she was wearing. She grabbed her bag and ran towards the door, saying goodbye to her father on her way out. Veronica jumped in the back seat of the car, kissing Duncan on the cheek and then Logan.

"Brother in the car, stop it!"

"He's jealous because he's got no one."

"You're right, he does't know what it's like to be in love, let him be jelous, at least we're happy!"

"You're crazy, I hope you realize it." he said laughing as Logan started his car, they ride in a light-hearted atmosphere, filled with laughs and jokes.

* * *

Logan parked at his usual spot and turned off the car, he turned in his seat to look at Veronica and said smiling.

"Neptune High consider yourself warned, we're back."

"We're back."

"We're back, just like before." Duncan said even though they all knew there was one missing person. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Veronica replied, opening the door. She waited until Logan and Duncan were beside her to walk toward the front entrance. She smiled when she saw how shocked people were to see her walk into this school again, especially with Logan with his arm around her shoulder and Duncan on her left talking to them and laughing. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go to the office to get my schedule and the number of my locker."

"I'm going with you."

"Logan I'm a big girl and I know where the office is."

"I know, I'm just not ready to let you go."

"You aren't such a bad boy after all, are you?"

"Shh, not so loud!" he said looking on his left and then right, Veronica laughed but hit his arm playfully. He took her hand and dragged her to the office.

"Mr Echolls what are you doing here, school has started only five minutes ago, you can't possibly have done something."

"Hey!" he said hurt. "I will let you know that I'm here with Veronica, I wanted to make sure she remembered where th..."

"Veronica? Veronica Mars?"

"Yeah, remember, she's about this size, blond hair, blue eyes and she kiss..."

"Shut up Logan, finish that sentence and we're over for good. Hey Mr Clemmons."

"So the rumor is true, you're back in town." Clemmons said.

"Yep! What can I say, I missed you too. Please tell me you're happy to see me."

"You haven't change a bit."

"No." she replied with a smirk, she turned towards Logan and said. "I've got all the papers I need, we can leave."

"Sure, Duncan is waiting for us at my locker." He took her hand and they walked towards Duncan who unfortunatly was not alone, Dick and some 09ers were with him.

"Logan, I should probably go to my locker and put some..."

"No, you're coming with me, I'm not going to let you run away from them. You're my girlfriend and Duncan's friend." he said, knowing he could not say the word brother.

"Okay, but if I end up hitting one of your friends you have to promise not to blame me."

"Don't worry I won't, I will probably end up hitting them too, now come on."

"Logan what took you so long?" Duncan asked them as soon as he saw them, he almost hugged them.

"Sorry DK, we ran into Clemmons, so what's up?"

"Logan, you do realize that Mars is standing only a few feet away?"

"No really? Gosh, thank you Dick, I was wondering who is that girl who's following me every where. Veronica why are you following me?"

"I don't know, because you're hot and sexy?"

"I so didn't need to hear that!"

"Oh come on DK, we've done far worse in Hawaii, remember that time when..."

"Shut up!" he told him before walking away, Logan looked at Veronica who was smiling.

"Do you think I should go after him?"

"Probably, listen you do that while I go drop some things in my locker, I will meet in class later."

"Okay." he said kissing her.

* * *

Veronica was sitting at a lunch table, writing some things in her note-book, she turned the page of her algebra book before writing again. She was so concentrated that she did not notice Duncan sitting down next to her and when she did she let out a small scream.

"Idiot! Why didn't you give me some kind of warning instead of scarring me like that!"

"Sorry, I thought I had made it clear that I was here by asking you how was your morning or by asking you if you wanted to come over after school."

"Oops, it's just this algebra problem, I don't understand it and it's driving me crazy."

"Come over after school and I will help you. Look who's coming." he said showing Logan was walking towards them with Dick. They were about to reach their table when they saw Logan send Dick away.

"Hey guys, so how was your morning?" he asked them, dropping his bag on the bench and leaning to kiss Veronica and high five with Duncan.

"Good."

"Yeah, like Duncan said good, everybody was looking at me and I got asked several times how come you're still with me and why Duncan is talking to me after what happened. A good morning in conclusion."

"I'm sorry Ronnie."

"About what? None of what happened is your fault, the three of us know the truth and it's the most important thing, but what about you? I mean with your parents divorce and all."

"After I almost hit the first guy who asked me, the others got the message."

"I'm sorry." she said repeating the words he had told her seconds ago. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly. "It will get better, for all of us."

"I know it will."


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, I'm back from my holidays in Paris which were amazing, even tough I had food poisining for 2 days. I met 2 of my internet friends that I've known for years and I went shopping, now I'm broke. But it's normal after buying clothes from Ralph Lauren, Tommy Hilfiger, Newman and Esprit lol

Chapter 29

"Veronica, what brings you here?" Jake asked her, after having opened the door and seen who was standing on the other side.

"Hey, Duncan promised to help me with an algebra problem after school, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, but Duncan isn't here, he said something about having to grab something he forgot at school but come on in if you want."

"I don't know..."

"Come on Veronica, I'm not the big bad wolf waiting for you in your grandmother's house."

"I know, I also read that tale as a child and my teacher in primary school always told me I looked like a wolf, I guess I now know from where I got it!" she said joking, she walked further in the house and dropped her bag on the floor. She sat on the couch and watched Jake pour himself a scotch, sudddenly she asked him a question that has been bothring her ever since she started to come over to talk and maybe bond with Jake. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you usually never ask before asking a question, why has it changed?"

"Because I don't think you'll like it."

"Veronica no need to worry over such a thing, just ask your question."

"Why did you lie to the police about Lilly's death?" she asked quickly. She raised her head and looked at him, he had put down his drink to look at her.

"We already talked about it..."

"Yeah and we both know Lilly was still alive around six which means she didn't die at four like the forensic said, I want to know why."

"Because at four, the person who found her was Duncan and he had no alibi for the time of her death. I just wanted to protect him, I'm sure you understand me. I know Duncan didn't do it, but we both know what the police and the DA would have done with that piece of information and if you add his epilepsy in the mix, you've got a winner."

"So you found the perfect suspect and then killer."

"Not this time, he did it on his own, I got a call from him after the trial, he wanted to hurt me, knowing he had killed my daughter, all of that because I hadn't given him money."

"So you realize the guy is innocent."

"Of course I do, but he's the one who got himself into this, no one forced him. I won't lie and say I'm not happy they sent someone in prison and it got my son off the hook."

"It was all about protecting Duncan."

"You could say that, Duncan loved Lilly and he would have never done that."

"What about what he did to me then?" Veronica said.

"An accident, he realized what he was doing and immediatly stopped."

"Are you forgetting the part where you had to get him off me?"

"I'm not."

"What about Lilly? Don't you want to see her killer behind the bars?"

"Of course I do, but I just dont want it to be my son." he replied looking at her in the eyes, he sat down on the couch, next to her. "I haven't always been a good father to my children but I'm trying to make up for all the missing birthdays, school functions and mostly for being an absent father to Duncan and Lilly. Now she is gone so I have only Duncan left, well there's you, but it's a different story, isn't it?"

"You're right, it's another story. I should probably go, tell Duncan I will see him at school tomorrow."

"I will." he said, he watched her gather her things and she was about to leave when he call her back. "Veronica, I hope our conversation won't change anything to our relation. I love having you here and talking to you, I just hope you understand why I'm doing that."

"I do and don't worry it won't change anything to our relation, you aren't the only one who likes it. It's good to get to know you as a father and not as Duncan's or Lilly's father, you're also mine even if sometimes I don't aknowledge it."

"It's normal, I understand Veronica, you don't have to apologize for that, you already have a father. Keith is the one who raised and watched you say your first words, take your first steps, take you to school and so on. I'm your biological father, not the one who was there for you from the start, in your heart there is only one father and it's Keith."

"You're wrong, there is another father in my heart." she said softly before leaving the house. Jake smiled, Veronica was finally allowing him in her life, she was seeing him as her father, it had taken months but in the end it was all worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What do you want to do tonight?" Keith asked his daughter later that day as they were cooking their meal, he dropped the spatula in the sink and then dried his hands.

"I don't know, Logan wants us to go out."

"Veronica as much as I'm glad to see him make you happy, I kind of miss you being here.."

"Dad, we've got to talk and I don't think you'll enjoy our conversation."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No! I'm far too young to be pregnant!"

"Good then whatever you have to say can't be that bad."

"If I were you, I wouldn't think that." she said softly, "We should probably move this conversation to the living room, because this isn't how I was planning on telling you. I never planned on telling you in our kitchen."

"Okay, you've got me worried here."

"Please dad." Keith nodded and walked towards their living room, Veronica following him just behind. They both sat on the couch, facing each other.

"A few years ago, while I was at the Kanes with Lilly and Duncan, she told me something about how Lianne and their father had an affair before my birth."

"So you know." Keith said softly, Veronica raised her so quickly to look at him that it almost hurt. She had her eyes wide open, just like her mouth, which she opened and closed several times, no sound coming out. "I already knew, you're O, I'm B and your mother is A. I had a DNA test performed when you were five, I wanted to be sure, I just didn't know who was the man."

"Why didn't you say anything about it then?"

"Because you're my daughter and I didn't want to hurt you for nothing, what would you have done if I had told I'm not your father? You would have looked for your biological father and I was afraid to see you be disappointed, because I wouldn't have been able to help you to find him, since I didn't know who he's."

"Wow, that's not exactly how I was expecting this conversation to go."

"I'm sure, so it's Jake Kane."

"Yes."

"Does he know about it?"

"Yes, Duncan kind of shouted it after a fight with Logan."

"I guess, I understand better why you spend so much time at the Kanes now."

"I'm sorry dad."

"Dont be, he is your father and you have every right to get to know him better."

"No, you're my father, never think otherwise. I'm getting to know Jake better but you'll always be my daddy, the man who taught me how to ride a bike and who took care of me when I was sick. Jake is my father but so are you, even if we don't have the same blood running through our veins, I love you daddy." she said hugging, she wiped away a few tears as he returned her hug.

"I love you too honey, and if you want to go to Logan's go. You don't need to stay with your old man, I need to get some work done anyway, just stay for dinner then you're free to go."

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome and if you ever feel like calling Jake dad, do it."

"No! I..."

"Veronica, please, he's your father and I would understand, I won't get in your way. So call him dad when you're ready."

"But..."

"No buts, Iet's eat now, you need to go to Logan's and since I don't want you to come home after your curfew we need to start eating now."

* * *

Keith was standing in the hall of the Kane's house, waiting for Jake, he wanted to warn the man. He was not going to let him hurt his daughter's heart, he would not stand by and watch his daughter get her heart broken.

"Keith!" Jake said when he saw him, he put down the file he had in his hand and shook Keith's hand. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Veronica."

"Veronica?" he repeated surprised, then a little bit ill at ease he asked him why.

"Because you're her biological father, and yes I know it, I've known for years that Veronica isn't my daughter. I just didn't know the name of the father, I was pretty surprised when she told him who it's."

"Why didn't you say anything until now if you knew she isn't your daughter?"

"Because I love her, I don't care if we don't have the same DNA. It should never matter, the most important thing in life is loving your kid, not sharing the same DNA. I just wanted to warn you, hurt my daughter and you're dead."

"I would never hurt her, I'm getting a second chance. I had one daughter and I was never a good father to her, now God is giving me a chance to do better with Veronica and Duncan."

"I hope you're telling the truth, because if you're lying and you hurt my little girl then you're dead and these aren't only words."

"It's normal, you're trying to protect your daughter and I understand that."

"I hope so, now all I'm asking you is not to hurt Veronica, if you don't hurt her, you and I will be fine, but if you ever hurt her then you'd better run for your life because I will make you pay. She's my little girl no matter what the DNA says. I understand your desire to get to know her and build a relation with her, don't worry I won't stand in your way as long as you don't hurt her, things are good between us."

"Thank you Keith."

"You don't have to thank me, Veronica wants to get to know you, but we both know you aren't perfect and you're hiding things about Lilly's death, I don't want Veronica to suffer because of that."

"She already knows what there is to know."

"That doesn't really surprise me." Keith said, shaking his head.

"I didn't feel like lying to her about that, she is her sister after all."

"I understand, I should probably go."

"Okay, well thank you for, you know, not punching me."

"I'm not going to punch you, unless you hurt my kid, and there's nothing you can do to change the fact that Veronica is your child. The one to blame is gone."

"Of course, she's. That's the best thing she does, run away when things get hard." Jake said bitterly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Veronica, Duncan and Logan were sitting in the latter's living room, watching a movie, even though they were more talking about the conversation she had with her father.

"Why did you tell him, I thought you wanted to protect him by not telling him." Duncan said, not understanding.

"I know, but it's too much to handle now. I mean I'm bonding with Jake, spending time with him and getting to know him better. I couldn't carry on lying to him like that. I didn't even mean to tell him, it just happened."

"I should have been there, you could have used some kind of moral support."

"Duncan as much as I love you, it was something I needed to do on my own, just me and my dad, no one else involved. It would have been weird to have you there, why not invit dad while we're..."

"Dad?" Logan repeated. "You call him dad?"

"No! I don't."

"Veronica, you just called dad, dad."

"Oh God."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you're allowed to call him dad. Jake is your fatherjust like he's Duncan's father."

"Logan, you don't understand, this is horrible! It's..."

"No, Veronica, please stop blaming youself for that, you're allowed to call him dad, you told us Keith said it was okay with him. You aren't betraying him by calling Jake dad."

"But if I do then people will..."

"Stop it!" Logan told her. "You can call him dad if you feel like calling him dad, no one is forcing you to call him like that. Why don't we just watch another movie and try to forget, Easy Rider anyone?"

"Not again!"

"Duncan shut up, you're in my room and this is my DVD player and TV."

"Veronica, could you please tell your boyfriend..."

"How old are you to ask for your sister's help?"

"Guys, could you please stop it, because I really feel like a kingarten teacher right now. You're behaving like children, and the thing is that none of you is five, so behave like seventeen years old."

"You heard your sister, start behaving like an adult! "

"Logan, you're not better than him right now and try to find your movie if you don't want me to go home." She said as she pushed him towards the DVDs rack.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"You wanna bet?"

"A night..."

"Brother in the room!" Duncan yelled, putting his fingers in his ears and singing lalalala so as not to hear them.

* * *

Veronica hit the wheel of her car several times as she realized her car is once again broken, she let out a frustrated sigh and tried to calm down, she was going to be late for her weekly dinner at the Kanes. She threw her cell in her car when a moto stopped at her level.

"Need help?"

"No, that's okay, I already called someone."

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me, or my boys?" he asked her, showing her the group of guys who was a few meters away from them. She shook her head no, she pulled her leather jaket tigher around her and looked around, she did not really want to spend time with the bikers. "Can I ask you why you're so stressed? We aren't going to be violent, unless you want us to, you know how some girls like it tough, are you one of those Veronica Mars?"

"Eli give it up, this girl is out of your reach, she's one of them."

"Shut up, did I ask you something? No, so let me handle this Felix, unless you want to take care of it."

"I'm coming!" Felix yelled. He jumped from his moto and joined them. "So this is the girl everyone is talking about at school? I can see why Echolls likes you so much, why don't you dump him, I can make you scream like no one else."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" she said, she quickly grabbed her bag and cell phone, she didn't like the situation she was in. The bikers did not scare her when they were two or three but when all the bikers of Neptune are together, she is always afraid of something bad happening. They have a bad reputation and it's better not to be seen with them or worse hanging out with them. Neptune's biker gang usually means trouble, and she was proven right when a sherrif's car stopped next to them. Lamb smile grew wider when he saw who was in front of him.

"Mars, Weevil and Felix, why do your names mean trouble or you've done something illegal? Why aren't you at home, it's only tuesday, which means you have school tomorrow, not that your parents care."

"What do you want?" Veronica asked him annoyed, as if it was not enough to deal with the bikers, she now had to deal with Lamb.

"I'm just keeping Neptune's streets safe, I don't want my citizens to be agressed by one of your friends here."

"There aren't my friends."

"Veronica!" Jake said when he saw her daughter; he quickly walked towards her and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, my car broke down, it's nothing."

"Let's go then, Duncan is waiting and he asked me to tell you he's hungry and something about how you're going to pay it."

"I really feel loved."

"Yes." he said with a smile. "Sheriff are we allowed to go or is there something you want?"

"I..., I just wanted to talk to Mar... I mean Veronica."

"You'll talk to her another day then, and before doing so make sure you call my lawyers. I don't want her to be in trouble."

"Of course Mr Kane."

"Good then, can we go now?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Let's go, is that all you have?" he asked her, taking her bag from her hand.

"Yeah, my books for school and some of my clothes for tomorrow. Did Duncan say something about us going to have fun? I don't know what he's talking about, I swear if your house is burned down..."

"Veronica." he said, warning her.

"Yes." she replied innocently before they both started to laugh. Jake gave Veronica's bags to the driver and they both got into the limo.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I took some quotes from the show, so don't sue me please, I'm a poor French student, LOL.

Chapter 32

The next morning

"Duncan give me my necklace back!" Veronica yelled after him as he was walking backwards, holding her necklace between two fingers. His smile grew wider when he saw her grab her pillow and throw it at it.

"That's all you can do, throw a pillow? I thought you were more creative than that, I'm really disapointed by you, Ms Mars."

"Duncan Kane, if you don't want to die within the next two minutes, you'd better give me my necklace back!" she said threaning him.

"What are you going to do, ask Logan to kick my ass?"

"If I have to, yes, but only after I've done it, please Duncan give me my necklace back."

"What's going on here? We can hear from the kitchen where you should be eating your breakfast, and Duncan give her back her necklace."

"Yes dad."

"See you can be nice, no one is going to kick your ass now. Thanks dad, you should be proud to have such a son!" she said with a smirk. "So you said something about breakfast, I'm starving and I have to leave early."

* * *

"Hello." Veronica said when she saw Celeste walk into the kitchen, kiss her son and look at her.

"Hello Veronica." even though Celeste was starting to tolerate her presence in her house, she was not going to hug her every time Veronica has to come over because Keith is out of town. Their relation was good but not that good, especially now that she is now calling Jake dad. She had not meant to call dad, it just slipped without her noticing it, she tried to take it back but Jake had told her it was okay and how proud he would be to be called dad.

"So Duncan, I heard from Clemmons that the elections for the presidency of the student coucil is this week, why don't you run for president, it would be a good thing for your college application."

"Dad..."

"No, he's right." Veronica said with a smile. "Imagine all the advantages I could get, but seriously, dad is right, it would be a good thing for you. Do you really want to see a girl like Wanda Varner be the president of the student council? You could do a better job than her with your eyes closed!"

"You're saying that because she wants to take away all the pirate points thanks to which you get Chinese and Italian for lunch almost every day."

"Maybe, but you could change that by making sure more people are eligible to earn Pirate Points. Let me be your campaign director, we could do great things together."

"I don't know..."

"Duncan, Veronica and your father are right, it would be a good thing for you, and not only for college applications or your future, why don't you give it a try and see how it goes?" Celeste said, speaking for the first time. She looked at her son and smiled before leaving the kitchen.

"We should go, see you later dad!" she said kissing his cheek.

* * *

"The two candidates for the student council presidency are Duncan Kane and Wanda Vaner, the vote will be on Thursday morning, results will be known in the afternoon." Clemmons said. The people in the journalism class all turned to look at Duncan who did not really look happy while Veronica and Logan were smiling.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because this is a job for you, and as your half sister I expect more privileges than the rest of the school, now it's time to plan our campaign. Logan got Lynn's help for a video, we'll show it later, imagine how people will react to it, they will surely vote for you, I mean everybody loves her. Guys love her because she's hot and girls love her because she's glamorous and she's beautiful and Logan's mother."

"You really want to win, don't you?"

"Of course I do, who's going to vote for a narc? I heard some people talk about it on my way to school from the parking lot. I actually looked around me, there are many things about her being a narc on lockers, especially hers."

"Really, are you sure about that?" Duncan asked her, Logan answered for her.

"DK you're really blind! Because how could you not see all these posters?"

"I didn't really care about them."

The bell rang, and everybody walked out of the room, everybody had their eyes on her and Duncan, she looked at him, asking what's wrong with her eyes. She did not have to wait too long before she got her answer, Madison sat next to her during lunch, and asked her if she wanted to go shopping with her and the girls. Veronica saw from the corner of her eye, Logan and Duncan trying to hold their laugh, but it was pretty hard.

"Are we friends?" she asked her coldly.

"Of course, we've been friends for years and you're one of us now."

"One of you?"

"Yes, you're Jake Kane's daughter." She said with a wide grin, as if it explained everything. Veronica shared a look with Duncan and Logan who were looking at her, not knowing what to do nor what reaction she would have.

"Why does it matter who is my father? Last time I checked I couldn't stand you and just because Jake happens to be my father doesn't change anything to my feelings towards you."

"But.."

"No buts, now could you please let me finish my lunch, I've got better things to do than talk to you, I'm feeling dumper by the minute with you around." She said with a smile, and this time Logan and Duncan burst out laughing, it was too hard not to laugh at that. They watched Madison leave angry, knowing she could not say anything to defend herself. "I guess we now know why people were looking at us like that this morning. Do you know a good hole where I can hide, because right now I really want to disappear."

"Come on Ronnie, the three of us know that it won't last, just wait a few days, the time for people to find a new scandal or something, if you want I can start rumors about Aaron, and man people will talk about it for weeks."

"Logan, I don't need you to start rumors just to protect me, we knew it would happen eventually. After all I'm not feeling that shocked, but I should warn dad about it."

"Which one?" Duncan asked, before they started to laugh, it was a stupid question, just like their conversation.

Sorry for the little delay, but I might update less often, I'm back to uni and I'm already having tons of translations to do and new things to learn :'( . And let's not forget I just posted a new Veronica Mars fic so, I'll probably update every 10-15 days, sorry :(


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the long delay, and unfortunatly my next updates will be less and less often. I'm a senior year student in college and I'm moving to Ireland in January so I need to concentrate on school more if I want to graduate in June . But don't worry, I've almost finished writing this story, there are only 2 or 4 chapters left to write before I'm done with this fic :)

Chapter 33

"Hey Ronnie, isn't it your father?" Logan asked pointing his finger at Jake who had his back against a black Mercedes convertible.

"Yes, I wonder what he's doing here, he told us this morning he had a late meeting and he didn't know if he would be at home for dinner."

"Maybe he got out of his meeting sooner."

"Probably." Duncan said with a smile, as if he knew something the couple did not know. When they reached Jake, he threw a set of keys towards Veronica, she caught it and looked at it, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"The keys of your car."

"I'm sorry but these aren't the keys to my car, I would have recognized them if they were."

"I mean the keys of your new car…"

"I don't have a new car."

"You do now."

"Why do I have a new car?"

"Because I bought you one."

"Why..."

"Are we playing to some game where you ask 15 questions and I answer to all of them and then I ask you 15 questions to which you'll answer?"

"No, it's just that I don't need a new car."

"You do, since I'm not letting you drive your car anymore, take this nice car and don't you dare to say no. Just consider it as a belated birthday gift. I've missed your seventeen past birthdays, so I have to make up for..."

"No, you don't, I don't expect you to give me gifts for all the missing birthdays..."

"Don't forget Christmas!"

"Dad, I'm being serious here."

"So I am, listen Veronica take the car and end of the story."

"Do you realize how much this car costs?"

"Not really but it's not like I can't afford it. I've always made gifts to Duncan and Lilly and I'm doing just the same thing with you. It's not something new, you can trust me, ask Duncan, take the car and enjoy it."

"If I take it, you've got to promise me that next time you want to offer me something, it will cost less than 1,000 dollars."

"We'll see…"

"Dad."

"I'll try." He said, Veronica looked at Duncan and Logan who nodded; knowing she would never get what she wants from Jake.

"Okay, but if you don't next time I will take it back to the shop."

"We'll see, now about we take this car on the road to see what she's got?"

"Okay, Duncan, Logan jump in!"

"Ronnie, did you just ordered us to jump in?"

"Logan, could you please get your nice and cute little ass in the car along with Duncan?"

"Did…"

"Logan!" she said, starting to lose her patience, Logan smiled and jumped in the car, Duncan followed him, still smiling, man that guy was so whipped. "Duncan, if you don't stop smiling I'm going to be forced to hit you."

* * *

"Veronica don't you think you should, I don't know, slow down?"

"This is funnier this way."

"You know what would more fun? Making it out of this car alive!"

"Dad, come on enjoy it while it lasts and we're young, who knows when we'll die."

"Hopefully not within the next hour." He said as he heard the boys laugh in the back. He also started to laugh, but Veronica did not seem to share their point of view. "I'm feeling younger than my age, I really need to stop hanging out with you if I don't want to die early."

"Oh look at him, he's trying to crack a joke, that's so cute! Jake, next time I will teach you how to make a really good joke."

"Logan, if you want me to carry on liking you stop."

"Okay."

* * *

"Logan stop, I promised dad to come home before ten and it's almost midnight."

"Why don't you call him to tell him you're staying here."

"Because he doesn't need to know I've lost my virginity a long time ago to you."

"It's not like he doesn't know about what us sleeping together, remember that time when he came to my house and saw you wearing nothing but my shirt and your panties."

"Thank you for reminding me of that traumatic day."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." He said, trying to make her come back on the bed, but Veronica struggled, she was not going to let him convince her to stay with him.

"It was and I want to spend some time with my dad before I have to go back home when dad gets back next week."

"You've got a week to spend time with Jake, and who knows if Keith will be back next week, now that he knows you're safe."

"Believe me, he will, especially since he knows you're living in a hotel room with your mother who's here only half of the time because she's shooting a movie in LA. What kind of father would let his seventeen years old daughter unsupervised more than a week, knowing she has a boyfriend like you."

"Obviously, not Keith."

"You've got that right! I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay please drive safe." He said walking her to the door., she turned around and locked her arms around his neck.

"I will." She kissed him before leaving, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

Veronica was driving with her windows open, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face, it was a new sensation, it was as if she was free, free to do whatever she wanted to do. She turned up the volume of her CD player and enjoyed the music, yes driving a convertible while listening to the last Fall Out Boy album is definitely something Lilly would have done, she would be proud of her. She heard a police siren coming from behind, she pulled in a parking lot and waited for the sheriff deputy.

"Mars! Wow, what a nice car, did Keith suddenly won to the lottery, because there's no way you can afford such a car otherwise."

"You're right I stole it, I'm planning on taking it to Weevil cousin's garage to sell and get some money to pay for college!" she said sarcastically.

"Your driving license and papers of the car."

"I've got only my driving license, I…"

"Step out of the car, put your hands in evidence…"

"What? You've got to be kidding me, you aren't going to arrest me because I don't have the car's papers?"

"Didn't you say, you stole the car?"

"I was being ironic."

"Until I have the papers I won't know." He said with a smile as he handcuffed her.

"Dad is going to be pissed off by this, I know someone who's going to lose his job and another one who's going to get his job back." She replied, wincing when he clasped the handcuffs.

"I'm really scared, don't you see me shake?"

"You'll, not now but soon."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"I want to make a phone call." Veronica said, after Lamb put her behind the bars. He smiled at her and put his index finger on the corner of his mouth, as if he were in deep thought. "Don't be an ass, it's how law works, you arrested me and I have the right to make a call."

"Sacks bring her the phone before she starts crying."

"I'm not the one who's going to cry."

"Sacks? No, he's not that much of a woman."

"Shut up!" she said angry, "Give my cell." She took the phone from his hands and started to dial Jake's number, hoping he would not be too worried to see she was not home, not at Logan's. "Hey dad, it's me."

"Where the hell are you?"

"You have to promise not to yell."

"You're still at Logan's?"

"No, I'm not at The Grand, where I'm right now is less luxurious, but if you put some curtains, a table, and maybe a king size…"

"Veronica, where are you?"

"I might be at the police station."

"You might be or you are at the police station? There's no inbetween."

"Okay, then it's the latter."

"What happened?" he asked, with a sigh.

"Lamb, he arrested me since I had no papers to prove the car is mine and since I had made a joke about how I stole the car, he, of course, thought I had stolen it."

"Don't move, I'm com…"

"It's not like I could leave."

"I will be there in ten minutes and Veronica from now on, please keep your mouth shut, who knows what he might accuse you of next time."

* * *

"Mr Kane!" Lamb said, getting from his seat, he threw his sandwich in the trash and went to shake his head, but Jake did not shake his hand, he just looked at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Release my daughter."

"Your daughter? I thought she was dea…"

"Lilly is dead, but my other daughter is in a cell right now."

"The only person who's in a cell is Veronica Mars."

"I know who's my daughter, could you please get her out of it?" he asked him, then after a minute, not getting any answer from him, he decided to shake him a little, hoping to get something out of him. "I'm waiting."

"Sorry." He quickly grabbed the keys and almost ran towards the cells when he found Duncan Kane taking pictures of a pissed off Veronica Mars.

"You'd better give me these pictures when I get out of here!"

"Please, smile a little, you wouldn't want Logan to see these pictures without you smiling, you know how much he loves it when you smile on a picture."

"You're free to go, I'm really sorry…"

"You meet my father, so tell me how pissed was he, from what Duncan told me, he didn't really seem happy in the car, he even said something about how incompetent you're. Well, I guess we now know who was right and who wasn't."

"Veronica." Jake said from the doorway.

"Thanks for getting me out, and it was so not my fault. The car's papers weren't in the car and Lamb didn't believe me, at least we now know that I don't want to end up behind bars later."

"Are you ready to go home, I'd like to go home and try to forget what happened."

"Try to forget, I'm going to need a therapist to help me to forget this horrible night."

"You spent only one hour in that cell."

"Well, it seemed more like an hour, believe me."

"I'm sure it seemed more, I will even ask Keith."

"No you won't! If you tell him about what happened tonight, he won't be happy, because I'll be forced to explain why I was out at midnight on a school day and then Logan might be as good as dead."

"We're telling him."

"You're no fun."

"I know, you and Duncan get in the limo, I will take your car."

"No need, Logan can drop me off tomo…"

"it's going to be okay, I need to talk to the sheriff."

"okay, but don't be too harsh, he may be a pain in the ass."

"Veronica! You and Duncan out of here now."

"Don't worry dad, I will keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't end up back in that cell, I got really great pictures for the newspaper and Keith."

"Shut up dork!"

"You're the dork! I'm the smart one in the family."

"Wrong, I've got a better average than you." She said, they carried on teasing each other until they reached the car.

* * *

"Sheriff Lamb, I'd like to make something clear, don't ever put my daughter behind bars like a criminal if you want to keep your job."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know she is your daughter."

"Now you do, make sure not to repeat that mistake, I'm sure you don't want to lose your job, I'm this close to ask Keith to take over you, which shouldn't be hard, since you do such a lousy job. You're lucky he doesn't want to work here, otherwise you would be out of that office back there. Stay away from my kids." He said before leaving.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Honey I'm home!" Veronica said walking into the house after school. She dropped her bags near the door, and walked towards the kitchen where she was surprised to see her mother.

"So am I,

so am I."

"Mom?"

"Happy to see me?" she said, opening her arms for her, as if she was really expecting her to run into her arms.

"No, what are you doing here? Where's dad?"

"I'm here." Keith said walking towards her, "I'm sorry I didn't know she would be here, I found her in the kitchen when I got home."

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I can't really kick her out since her name is on the lease contract."

"I don't want her to stay here, this is our house, she doesn't belong here."

"I know, you should go to Jake's until I find something."

"But I live here! Why am I the one who has to leave? What about the divorce papers? I thought you had taken care of it, I thought you had published the ..."

"I did which is why she's here. Honey, I'm really sorry, I didn't think she would show up, if I had known she would come I would have acted differently."

"I'm sure, but I don't want to let you alone with her, who knows what she might do."

"Don't worry about me, you're the daughter, I'm the father which means I'm the one doing all the worry. Go pack some clothes for the night." he said softly as he pushed her a little towards her bedroom.

"I don't want to leave you, we haven't spent more than 3 days together since you got back, I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't want to leave, but I'm sure Logan is with Duncan's, so it won't make you miss me too much. Tell Jake to give me a call later, I've got something to tell him."

"What?"

"Something, just tell him to call me. Do you want me to drive you there?"

"Nope, I'll take my car. Don't worry about me, I'll see you tomorrow if you can get rid of her." she said sarcastically.

"Okay, at Charlie's after school?"

"Of course, and don't forget to order a coffee with a giant cookie." She said with a smile, she went to her room and threw some clothes in a bag, when she was done she joined Keith in the living room. "I'm ready, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, have fun at Jake's."

"Don't worry about that, I will watch a movie with Duncan and Logan if he's still there and if by midnight I'm not asleep dad will stop by the living room and get me to talk about school and colleges."

"Okay, I hope he's trying to get you to go to an Evy League College."

"Of course, imagine the shock if Jake Kane's kid didn't go to Princeton, Harvard or even Yale." she said with a smirk, she hugged her father before leaving their apartment, completly ignoring her mother.

"Since when does she go to Jake Kane's house?"

"Since she's his daughter. You know as well as I do that Veronica isn't my daughter, she's Jake Kane's daughter."

"How..."

"I learned it years ago, but Veronica learned it about three years ago, and Jake learned it only a year ago. They're getting to know each other..."

"Why aren't you doing anything to prevent that! You're going to lose her to Jake! I don't want this man near my daughter, he's dangerous, he ruined our lives! He's going to ruin Veronica's life, just like he did with us."

"Lianne, you don't know what you're talking about, Veronica is not a child and I won't try to get between them, Jake is her father and Veronica his daughter. He may have done some things wrong in the past, but it's in the past and we're all moving on, if you can't move on it's your problem not mine."

"I'll ask for her custody! I won't let Jake in her life."

"Do you really think a judge would give you a shared or even full custody? You're crazy, no judge would give you Veronica's custody, remember who's her father, do you really think someone would go against a man like Jake Kane? What do you have to offer to Veronica that Kane can't offer her?"

"My love! I love her, she's my daughter, I carried her for nine months."

"What a great accomplishment! That must have been the only time you acted like a mother, because in the last few years, you were so much in the bottle that you didn't care much about her."

"So you're threatening me? I either do what you want or you make my life hell?"

"No, I'm just warning you. Veronica is happy and I don't want you to destroy everything again."

"What about us?"

"We're over, we've been over for a very long time, not only you cheated on my, but you also lied to me."

"But we could work things out." She said, almost begging him, grabbing his hand. Keith looked at her and then at their hands, before dropping his.

"No, it's too late. You can take my bed, I'll sleep in Veronica's bed." he told her, knowing Veronica would probably burn the matress if her mother ever slept on it and he did not trust her to let her alone in Veronica's room.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm quite busy and I caught the flu which sucks since I'm going to Ireland on Wednesday so my next updates will be posted from there ^^

Chapter 36

The next morning

Keith was drinking his cup of coffee, when he saw Jake Kane on the doorstep of his office, he closed the file he was reading and told him to come in.

"How are you Keith?"

"Tired, didn't sleep well last night."

"You aren't the only one, what does she want?"

"I don't know, she wants her family back and also get you out of Veronica's life."

"Nice."

"You aren't her favorite person." Keith said with a smirk which made Jake smile.

"What do you think about her return? Does she have a chance to get what she wants?"

"No, according to Cliff she doesn't stand a chance, she left her husband and daughter after all and she is an alcoholic."

"She doesn't stand a chance, but it could happen."

"Who knows, but I don't really think she will..."

"Should I talk to my lawyers, just to make sure she won't get anything from us?"

"Us?" Keith repeated.

"Yes, us, you, me and mostly Veronica, we need to protect her, she doesn't need Lianne in her life, she doesn't even want to be in contact with her."

"You know, last year if somebody had told me, you would one day say the word us to refer to you and me I would have laughed."

"Same thing here, but we're managing pretty well, don't you think."

"Yeah, we're not such a bad team after all." he said with a tired laugh. "How was Veronica last night when she came to your house? I saw her early, but I know she didn't tell me everything."

"She was angry, shocked and she was lost, apparently it's not the first time Lianne is back."

"What?"

"Lianne came back a few months ago, but Veronica sent her to rehab to get rid of her, she was afraid at the time of what could have happened if she had and I quote her 'spilled the beans' about me."

"Do I even want to know how she paid, no let me guess, Logan Echolls."

"Like always, he's trying to protect her no matter what, Logan isn't such a bad guy after all."

"You're starting to like him, aren't you?" Keith asked with a smile.

"I've always liked him, but as Duncan's best friend, not as Veronica's boyfriend. Listen Keith, I wanted to ask you if Veronica could stay over, she told me you are okay with it, but I want to make sure you don't mind if I have her home. You've spent the last week away and you didn't get to see her whereas I saw her every day."

"Jake, to be honest right now staying at your house is the better thing for her right now. I'm afraid of what could happen if we let her stay in the same place then her, and it's not like I can't see her when I want."

"Of course, why don't you come over for dinner, Celeste isn't here, I'm sure Veronica would be happy to have dinner with you."

"Okay."

* * *

Veronica was laying in her bed reading a book, when she heard noises coming from Lilly's bedroom. She put her book on her nightstand and got up, no one but her, Duncan and Jake ever went in her room. She turned on the light in the hallway and walked towards the bedroom, making as little noise as possible, she knew she should call someone, but she wanted to know what was going on in that room herself. She pushed the door open, and let out a small scream when she saw Weevil rummaging in Lilly's chest drawer.

"Don't yell!" Weevil said walking towards her, but Veronica walked backwards so as to put some distance between them. He tried to grab her arm but she moved it before he could grab it. Duncan came in the room at that moment and pushed him away from her.

"Go get dad and someone from the security." He told her, pushing her towards the door while he was holding Weevil. He waited until she was gone to speak. "Don't move from here, I don't know what you're doing in this room but I know for sure that shouldn't be here."

"Listen man, I'm sure we could find a way to …"

"No, you're going to stay here until my father and the security gets here."

"Why involve them, we could arrange things without involving people."

"I don't think so _man_. This is my sister's room and no one but family can come here and you aren't family."

"What's going on here?" Jake asked Duncan when he walked in the room, Veronica just behind him. "Veronica told me there's someone in Lilly's room."

"It's Weevil, he goes to Neptune High with us." Veronica said, from behind.

"Okay, Veronica could you please go back in your room, I'll take care …"

"No way, I'm not leaving."

"Veronica…"

"No, I will not leave until I know what he's doing here. Why are you only asking me to go back in my room, in case you haven't noticed it Duncan is standing in this room too."

"I know, but this isn't the same thing…"

"How come this isn't the same thing? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weaker than a guy."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want you here."

"Too bad I'm staying." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Jake looked at her before nodding, knowing nothing he could say or do would make her change her mind.

"You sit on that chair and don't move until the sheriff gets here." She nodded before reporting her attention towards Weevil who was looking everywhere, as if he was looking for something.

"Why are you here? If you're looking for jewels there aren't any here, you got the wrong room."

"What can I say, I'm a lousy burglar." Weevil said.

"Mr Kane, the sheriff is here."

"Tell him to come here." Jake replied, the security agent nodded and left, coming back two minutes later with Lamb who smiled when he saw Navarro as he called him.

"What happened?"

"Veronica heard sounds coming from here and when she walked into the room, she found this man and screamed."

"Okay, I'll take him to the station for the night, just come in the morning to give your…"

"Wait you're arresting me whereas they haven't pressed charged yet."

"Yes, that's how it works, you break into a house, get caught and go to prison, how unfair is that?"

"Just because he's rich you're putting me in jail."

"No, I'm putting you in jail because you broke into his house. Mr Kane, I will see you tomorrow, along with Veronica."

"My daughter has school tomorrow."

"After school then." Jake nodded and watched him escort Weevil out of the room and then house.


	37. Chapter 37

You have to thank Kristen Bell for this chapter. I met her while she was in Paris with the whole cast of Burlesque despite the cold lol. She was awesome and it made me love and appreciate her more as an actress and as a human being who is close to her fans, like Cam Gigandet, unlike some people...

Chapter 37

"Ronnie!"

"Logie!"

"I hate it when you call me Ronnie."

"I know but Logie kind of sucks, I don't want you to call me like that, people will make fun of me."

"Okay, no more Logie then but don't worry I'll find a new nickname for you."

"If you want, do you want to come over after school?" Logan asked her.

"I can't, I'm meeting dad at the police station, maybe after."

"That would be great, I really need someone to cheer me up."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Aaron, he says he wants to see me, something about publicity and how bad it would be for his image if he didn't fight for me."

"I'm really sorry Logan, I've been so caught in my own drama that I didn't even think about you and what's happening between your parents. I really suck, I'm so sorry for being so self centered."

"You don't suck, I'm not the only who's got problems and let's be honest yours are worse than mine. You're the greatest girlfriend a guy could ask for and I wouldn't change for anything and I don't talk about my problems because I'm being a supportive boyfriend." Logan axplained with a small smile, as he hugged Veronica, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"What about me not being a supportive girlfriend?"

"You can be all supportive as you want as soon as things get better in your life, right now I don't really need you to be supportive, I'm doing good and I'm happy."

"Do you want to come to the police station with me?"

"Wow! That's the most romantic thing ever!" Logan said sarcastically, Veronica hit him on the arm laughing. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Of course, anything to spend time with you."

"Thank you, I promise to make it up."

"Dirty! That sounds so dirty when you say it."

"You're the dirty one in our couple." She said laughing.

"Why do you think he came into Lilly's room?" Veronica asked Logan, getting into his car.

"Maybe he came to steal something, Lilly never made it a secret that she had money and jewels in her room."

"Yes, but she's been dead for fourteen months, why wait that long? If he really wanted something, he would have come sooner, he's hiding something and I want to know what."

"What are you going to do?"

"Search in her room, trying to find what he was looking for, I know there's something he isn't telling us."

"What do you think he's hiding."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, Lilly was seeing someone before her death…"

"Please tell me you aren't thinking to what I think you're thinking."

"Complicated sentence, but maybe."

"Do you really think that a girl like Lilly could have dated a guy like Weevil, he's a biker." He said as if it explained everything, a biker could not date a girl like Lilly Kane.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Come one Veronica be serious, Lilly dated Conor Larkin, do you really think that a girl who dated Connor Larking would date Eli Navarro?"

"She could have dated him to annoy Celeste, or something."

"I don't know Ronnie, this seems kind of weird and complicated."

"I know, listen Logan, I promised you not to investigate or anything and that's what I did, but now I need to know what happened. If Weevil hadn't showed up in her room last night I wouldn't be investigating."

"I know." Logan said softly leaning over to hug her. "How about going to Aaron's house?"

"What the hell are you talking about? One moment we're talking about Lilly and the next one about Aaron, do you know how weird you're."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I need to go to Aaron's house to get some of my stuff back."

"And you need my help for that?"

"You know what, forget it, we should just go back to the Grand and watch a movie unless you want to go to Jake's."

"How about taking me home, I can't avoid it forever, it's not her house and I can't let her turn my life upside down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I need to get some clothes and books."

"Okay, but we aren't staying there longer than necessary."

"Like I would want to spend time with her."

"You can get yourself a drink while I pack some of my clothes, you know where's the fridge

"Okay, do you want something?"

"A bottle of water please."

"Okay." Veronica kissed Logan softly before going into her room and pulling some clothes out of her closet, she then moved towards her bookshelf and took some books, replacing them by others.

"Your drink Ms Mars." Logan said handing her her bottle of water. She smiled before opening her bottle. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, just need to find my denim skirt." She replied before taking a long sip of water, but as soon as she did, she spat it. She ran out of her room, towards the bathroom where he found her drinking water, he watched her puzzled, didn't he just give her a bottle of water?

"Veronica what's going on?"

"Vodka, there's vodka in this bottle not water. She's still drinking, she lied to us, did she even go to rehab? After all we just dropped her there and didn't even check on her." Veronica said, obviously angry.

"Do you want me to call them?"

"Yes."

Lianne walked into the apartment, carrying several bags, she set them on the bar, noticing several suitcase near the door. She looked up and saw her daughter sitting on the couch with her boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"You're leaving."

"Excuse me?" Lianne asked, not understanding.

"You're leaving, I had the bad idea of drinking one of your bottle of water, we called the rehab center and looked around the apartment and found several bottles. You're still an alcoholic, I don't want you here so you're leaving. I've tried to help you, but alcoholics like you can't be helped unless they really want it. You have two hours to leave." Veronica said getting up, she took Logan's hand and was about to walk out of the room but stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"So you're becoming one of them, I knew being Jake Kane's daughter would change you, look at you, driving a Mercedes convertible, dating a rich guy, spending time with Jake and Duncan, having everything handed to you."

"You're wrong, I'm still the same girl and I've been with Logan for more than 2 years. As for the car, I refused it but Jake is as stubborn as me, now you'd better leave, I don't want you here when I come back." She said coldly, she turned to Logan and told him. "Let's go."


End file.
